Caged
by Shiyo-Sama
Summary: In 2002, a death note was dropped. This deaths were discrete. Six years later another was found by Light Yagami. What happens when the third Kira makes her entrance? Slight LightxMisa LxOC if you squint. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Caged Prologue

A girl sat at her desk, in a large room. She was writing in a notebook. She was sixteen years old, and was in an orphanage. One of the oldest there. She wrote names, and causes of death. She'd write at least three a day.

She had long dark brown hair, with a fringe that covered a little of her eyes. Her eyes were very dark, they were nearly black. Her lips were a dark pink, she wasn't wearing make-up. Her skin was not pale, but not tanned or dark. The young girl looked completely normal. She was American, and had come to Japan with her adoptive family. She was put up for adoption once again when she killed her adoptive, abusive parents at age 14.

"Alison." A voice called. "Time for dinner." It was the child minder for the orphanage, one of them anyway. She was but four years older than Alison.

"Okay." Alison called, putting her notebook in her middle drawer. She locked it, and put the key in her pocket.

"I wonder if there will be apples out today." Frong the shinigami said,

Alison chuckled as she made her way out of her room.

She looked at her watch, 5:34pm. In three minutes a boy by the name of Kin would die. He had been pushing Alison around for a couple of years now, Alison had had enough.

She knew around this time, he'd be in the yard smoking with his friends. He'd make his way across the street and get hit by a truck.

The next two years would be easier for Alison.


	2. Chapter 1

Caged Chapter 1

Alison walked down the street happily. She was going to the market to get some apples for her best friend, Frong the shiniagmi. Ever since the two met, when Alison was fourteen, and Frong was slightly younger than he is now, they'd actually connected. They both got pissed off easily.

Alison would just kill anyone that really, _really _got on her nerves, but other than that, Alison Tera Fondz was quite a happy 20 year old girl. She had a few friends, but she didn't see the need to see them that much.

She had grown up in two orphanages, one in America, one in Japan. She was first adopted at age six, by two horrible people. They had abused Alison, and when Alison finally got the guts to tell, her parents moved her to Japan. She was back to square one.

Frong the shiniagmi had dropped one of his death notes for Alison. _He actually felt sorry for her._ Alison, aged fourteen was mentally and physically scarred. She found the note book, and did not doubt it for a minute. She put her parents' names in it.

From then on, she killed who annoyed her. She didn't use the same death all the time, it'd be too obvious one person was doing it. She was very happy with her life for a while, until horrible children bullied her at the orphanage.

Alison arrived at the market. She picked up some grapes and five red apples. Frong chuckled excitedly. Alison gave the money to the seller, and walked away, the smile on her face still there.

Alison was having a nice day. She wasn't going to work today. She worked at a local video game store. It was a fun job in her opinion.

Frong liked looking at the video games all day, he found colours amusing. Even though he was extremely old, he had some childish qualities.

On a huge television on a building, the news reporter was talking about another six criminals that Kira killed. Alison rolled her eyes. Then it hit her.

_Why don't I just start killing using a heart attack? I could give Kira a bad name..._

Alison smiled triumphantly at her decision. She didn't like Kira that much. He tried too much to be justice and stuff like that. Alison found it incredibly annoying.

Alison didn't want to be justice, or anything.

"I'm going to stop in this cafe for a drink." Alison murmured.

Frong sighed. "Hurry. I can't wait for some sweet apples."

Alison smirked. She turned into a cafe and sat down. She looked at the menu and at the menu. She knew what she wanted. A coffee and a bagel.

She looked around the cafe and saw an odd table. A man with black hair. He was sitting oddly in his chair. In front of him was a slice of cake with a strawberry on it. Next to him, was a younger man with light brown hair. His eyes were closed and his arms were his closed. Alison noticed a chain. It was from handcuffs, from the first mans to the seconds.

The third person at the table was a blonde girl. Her hair was down and she was wearing a gothic Lolita dress. She was looking at Alison, not quite at Alison, but above her. Her mouth was open. Alison recognized her. It was Misa Misa. The famous Japanese model.

_Oh my god. _She thought. _This girl has a death note. Alison Tera Fondz. The third Kira. I have to tell Li- but I can't...he has no memory of the death note... he hates Kira right now...and I'm the second Kira._

Misa thought carefully. She had zoned out.

"Misa?" the light brown haired boy said. "Misa..." he said again.

"Yes Light?" Misa squeaked. "Anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"It's time to go." Light said. "Come on, Ryuzaki."

The black haired man hopped off of his chair. "Okay. Time to get back to work." He said.

Misa looked at Alison one last time.

_What the hell... _ Alison thought. _Why is Misa Misa staring at me? _

**A/N: **

**Lol epilogue and chapter one in one night.**

**Please review! **

**I shall give thy COOKIEZ! You like? YOU LIKE!**

**Lolz. **

**-NP**


	3. Chapter 2

Caged Chapter two

Misa, Light and Ryuzaki walked into task force head quarters, after following the necessary procedures. As they walked in, they were greeted by Matsuda.

"Hey Light!" he smiled. "How was your date?"

After weeks of pleading and begging, Misa finally made Ryuzaki let her and Light go on a date outside of task force headquarters. It was annoying come to HQ every day. She had been cleared of being the second Kira, and was allowed to go live her life.

"Misa?" Matsuda asked. Light must have already told Matsuda about what he said about the date. Misa looked like she had spaced out. "Misa..." Matsuda repeated.

"Sorry what?" Misa said.

"Wow. Misa wasn't listening about a date." Light rolled his eyes.

"It was great" Misa perked up, she ran past Ryuzaki and grabbed Light's arm. Light flinched, he had a look of annoyance on his face. "I can't wait for you to get these dumb hand cuffs off! We can go on dates all the time, get an apartment together..."

Misa started rambling, and Ryuzaki dragged Light to his chair for his computer. Misa was attached to Lights arm, and didn't let go. She just went with him.

Watari brought Ryuzaki a large platter of sweets, all of his favourites. Ryuzaki gave Watari a smile and took a strawberry and dipped it in sugar. "So, whilst we were gone did you find out anything else about Kira?" Ryuzaki said to the task force.

"Nothing...he's still the same as ever." Mogi said. Ryuzaki made a 'humph' noise, and began searching on his laptop.

Matsuda took the computer next to Ryuzaki and started searching the latest news.

Misa remembered what happened the cafe. The girl she saw. Alison Tera Fondz. She saw her name, and nothing else. No life span. She had a death note, but she wasn't the Kira the taskforce were talking about.

Misa was.

Misa was playing with Light's watch while he was down stairs, when she came across a note in it. She touched it, and was horrified by what she saw. Ryuk the shiniagmi. He told Misa the whole story. He even told her where she hid her own death note in her apartment.

Misa became Kira again, but she couldn't tell Light. He was attached to Ryuzaki. He'd be arrested, and killed. So would Misa. She did not want this. So she continued being Kira for Light.

But Alison was another Kira... she didn't use the death note that often, or did she? Did she just change the cause of death?

Just then, Matsuda gasped.

"What is it, Matsuda?" Ryuzaki said.

"This, three people have died in the last twenty minutes. But none of them were criminals, and they all died of heart attacks."

_What the hell? _Misa thought. _What is going on? Why is she making a move now? Did she take the eye deal!_

"Interesting..." Ryuzaki said. "It seems that there may actually be a third Kira..."

_Wow that was fast._ Misa thought. _How do I give them the hint without spilling out the secrets of the death note?_

Misa thought long and hard, she zoned out.

"Light, Misa's thinking again." Ryuzaki said dully.

"Damn she zoned out again..." Light sighed. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Misa jumped and squealed. "Oh Light! That was so romantic and sweet!"

Light rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You zoned out again."

"I'm sorry! I was day dreaming about you and me! We're sooo good together! We should be together forever!"

Light shuddered. Matsuda chucked. "You two _are _great together!" Matsuda laughed.

_Get the hell off my arm..._ Light thought. Sometimes he considered being happy with Misa, dealing with it, enjoying her company, but then she'd speak...and speak and speak. It was too much to put up with, too annoying.

"Okay. Time to get to work then. Misa, isn't it time you should be getting home?" Light said.

"Awww...okay..." Misa's smile faded. "Well I'll be back super early tomorrow, we can spend the day together!" Misa laughed.

_No no no..._ Light and Ryuzaki thought. Ryuzaki also found Misa incredibly annoying.

"Okay, bye Misa." Light said.

"Bye Misa Misa!" Matsuda smiled. Aisowa nudged his arm.

"Good bye, Misa." Ryuzaki said in monotone.

**A/N: I could imagine that being the end of a childrens show. "Good bye, sunshine! Good night, Poniez!" **

**How ANNOYING would that be?**

**Yeah I know not much happened in this chapter but I'm tireddd! **

**So yeah...**

**Reviews=Love!**

**Let's try get up to ONE!**


	4. Chapter 3

Caged chapter three

Three days after the incident in the cafe, Misa went out shopping. The day was boring, Light was in another one of his bad moods, Matsuda was being annoying –_in Misa's opinion_- and Ryuzaki was always there.

Misa walked into a game store. She had recently bought a computer for her apartment, and wanted some games for it. She walked down the long street, dodging all of the different people. As she was walking, she was thinking about was games to get. Sims 3? Was there anything to do with fashion?

She sighed. She'd just have to see what was in the store. Misa had already been out for an hour and a half and had four large shopping bags. Two in each hand.

She walked into the store. A soft breeze hit Misa, the air conditioner was on and right above the door. There were a few more round the store. She walked in and looked around. There were a few gasps from acne-faced teenage boys in the store looking at games.

Misa then looked to the tills. There were three sellers. Two guys, who's mouths had dropped, and a familiar face.

Alison.

Misa's mouth fell open at that, and a few teenagers looked at each other looks, as if to say "What is she staring at like that?". Misa looked at Alison again, the same way she did in the cafe.

A look of annoyance came across Alison's face. Alison was wearing a dark purple shirt and black jeans. Her hair was tied up but her fringe was still just above her eyes.

Misa was wearing her usual gothic Lolita dress. This one had a few cherries around her waist. Her blonde hair had two small pigtails, the rest went just above her waist.

Alison said a few words to the man at the till next to him, and approached Misa.

"Okay." She started. "You stared at me like that at the cafe three days ago, and you're doing it again. It's really rude to stare." Alison said matter-of-factly.

"I know you're the third Kira." Misa said.

_Three days in and some one knows already! What the hell...Oh. _"You took the shiniagmi eye deal, didn't you."

"Yes I did. Misa knows that Alison Tera Fondz is Kira."

"And Alison knows that Misa is also Kira." Alison mocked. Misa looked annoyed. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere private. People are staring." Alison looked around her at the gawking teen aged boys.

"Yes. When do you finish working?" Misa asked.

"Two hours, but I'm sure you can finish you're little shopping spree." Alison looked at Misas' large bags. Alison stood inches about Misa, she was looking down on her.

"I think I will!" Misa said. "I'll be back here in two hours."

"I bet you will." Alison sighed, and turned around going back to her work station. A young boy came to her with a few games. Alison rung them up and watched the boy, and Misa leave the store. _How rude. Come to me like that?_ Alison thought. Alison didn't like Misa, well not now.

How could Misa Misa be Kira? She did say in an interview she was in debt to Kira...Alison gasped. Misa was the second Kira. _It's so obvious._ She thought. _Then who is the first Kira?_

Alison thought for a minute, until there was another customer in front of her. He had red hair and goggles. He was wearing a stripy shirt, too. "Thanks! I've been waiting ages for this." The boy said in English. He looked about sixteen.

"Oh, finally someone who speaks English." Alison laughed.

"Yeah my sentiments exa-"

"MATT COME HERE!" A blonde boy yelled.

"I have to go. Nice, buying games from you." The red head said and ran off with his friend.

Alison made a few more sales, until two hours passed. She saw Misa walk back into the room. Alison said hello to the person who was replacing her until the store closed, and walked into the coat room and grabbed her jacket.

She walked out, and was greeted by Misa coldly.

"Hello." She said. Her shopping bags had increased by three. "I got you this because I thought you'd suite it." Misa picked a dress on a hanger out of her bag and pushed it to Alison. It was a light blue summer dress.

"Oh...kay thanks?" Alison accepted it, and looked at the price tag. "Holy crap. How can you afford this?"

"I'm a model, duhh..." Misa said coldly. "Now come on. We have to go to your apartment to talk about the death note. I'm not sure but there might be wire taps in my place or something."

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Cause I used to be a Kira suspect and L is still very suspicious." Misa rolled her eyes.

"You know L?" Alison's eyes widened. They were out of the store, walking to Alison's apartment.

"Yeah I don't like him. He keeps my boyfriend with him _every day!_"

"What, is he gay?" Alison smirked. Misa laughed too.

The two of them talked on the way home, and they even started to talk friendly to each other, it was as if they didn't know about the death notes...

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!**

**HA.**

**Suck it! =3 Nah I'm kiddin. I liked this chapter. I liked how Matt and Mello were in it, and Misa's like "HERE I GOT YOU THIS DRESS EVEN THOUGH I HATE YOU." **

**Btw I'll say why Matt and Mello were in Japan later. YOU'LL HAVE TO READ ON!**


	5. Chapter 4

Caged chapter four

Alison grabbed her keys out of her hand bag, and unlocked the door to her apartment. It was number 23 on a street near her job. It was on the third floor, the apartment had five story's.

Alison held the door open for Misa, who walked in. "The living room is right through there." Alison said. "Would you like a drink?"

On the five minute walk home, Misa and Alison _connected. _From total dislike, to almost like. "Yeah, can I have some lemonade?" Misa asked.

"Yeah sure. Take a seat." Alison walked into the kitchen. She pulled out two glasses and a bottle of lemonade from the fridge. She poured the glasses half way.

Alison brought the glasses through, and put them onto the table. "Thank you." Misa smiled.

"No problem." There was silence for a minute. "Would you like to meet my shiniagmi?"

"Sure." Misa looked excited.

Alison walked to her bedroom and into her drawers. She dug through all of her clothes and took her death note. "You're seriously doing this?" Frong asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Alison smiled to Frong.

"Well, you just met her and she was pretty rude to you in the store today. She didn't even buy anything, why'd she come in?"

Alison stopped for a second. "Good point..." Alison walked back to Misa. "Here, touch it." Alison held out her death note, and Misa touched it.

She looked up above Alison, where she saw Frong, the large dark green thing, with gauze wrapped around some of his body, was waving at Misa.

Misa waved back. "Hello there. I'm Misa."

"Hey I'm Frong. Nice to meet you." Frong said.

Misa smiled cheerfully. "Can I see yours?" Alison asked Misa.

"Sure." Misa grabbed a piece of paper from her hand bag and handed it to Alison. Alison took it and looked at Rem the shiniagmi.

"Hello there..." Alison smiled.

"Hello." Rem said. "I am Rem. Frong, it's nice seeing you again."

"You too." Frong's black eyes looked bored now. His eyes had white spots all over them. They were very strange.

There was more silence. Alison whistled awkwardly. "So...why didn't you buy anything at the store today?" Alison raised one eye brow, and Frong chuckled.

"I was going to but you put me in a bad mood so I stormed off." Misa laughed.

Alison just chuckled. Alison sat back down, and took a sip of her lemonade. She looked at Misa's glass, in which was empty.

"Would you like more lemonade?" Alison asked.

"No thank you. I should be get going. I'm meeting my boyfriend." Misa smiled. Rem sighed at this.

"Oh, was he at the cafe three days ago?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, he was the attractive one." Misa sighed, a intent expression on her face.

"I thought they were both attractive." Alison said. "But the one with the black hair was...great looking in a...strange way..."

Misa stared at Alison, then burst into laughter.

Alison raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you were serious..." Misa said awkwardly. "Well, no, my boyfriend was the other one. The really, really hot one." Misa winked. "The black haired one was L."

"Woah, really." Alison's eyes widened. "Well...he did a nice job in looking..." Alison smirked. "Pretty."

This time, Misa raised an eye brow. "Well, as I said, gotta see the love of my life!" Misa smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye Misa." Alison said. Frong did the same, and Rem followed Misa out of the room.

Alison looked at the time. 8:23pm. Alison looked over to her large couch. She ran over and flopped herself onto it. Frong laughed. She kicked off her shoes, and undid her hair.

"Today, was weird."

**A/N: This chapter wasn't as good, but L and Light get some love. **

**But seriously. L. Is soooooo pretty =3**

**SO PURDAY 3 3**


	6. Chapter 5

Caged Chapter five

Misa walked into task force HQ, anxious to see the 'love of her life'.

Light, on the other hand was dreading her visit. He thought she wasn't coming today, and had just gotten her text. He asked Ryuzaki if they could hide. Ryuzaki told him that even though he was too dreading her visit but as always, there was work to be done.

Misa skipped into the main room, where Light and Ryuzaki sat. Everyone else had gone home.

"I'm sorry I'm like, mega late." Misa started

Light rolled his eyes. He had to stop her before she went home. "It's okay, Misa."

"I was shopping, and I ran into a girl I saw at that cafe three days ago. She was nice, I got her a dress." Misa smiled.

"After just meeting her?" Light asked.

"I thought she'd suit it, and she didn't even ask! So it's alright. And it did kinda looked like she was stressed..." Misa drabbled.

"Why would she be stressed?" Ryuzaki asked.

Misa's eyes widened. _Damn. _She thought. "I don't know...maybe she's that new kira." Misa joked.

"Hm, really." Ryuzaki thought for a second. "What was her name?"

_OH MY GOSH ME AND MY BIG MOUTH! _Misa thought. There was no point in lying now. Knowing L, he'd have some tricks up his sleeve. And, she kind of wanted Alison to be caught. But, Alison would give Misa up.

Before long, Misa zoned out again.

Light and Ryuzaki looked at her. Then at each other, then back at Misa.

Ryuzaki nodded to Light. Light complied, knowing what Ryuzaki wanted him to do.

Light kissed Misa on the cheek again. Misa squealed. "Misa. What is the girls name?" Light asked her.

"Alison Fondz." Misa was too lost in Light's eyes, she couldn't help it. She realized what she had she had just done. "Damn!" she said.

"Why damn?" Ryuzaki hopped of his chair, and walked to Misa.

Misa thought. "I should know better than to tell people about others personal info!"

_Personal is a big word for her._ Light thought. He snickered.

Ryuzaki and Misa looked to Light, wondering what he was laughing at.

"Moving on," Ryuzaki said. "What if she is Kira? This new Kira isn't taking any patterns, and most of the victims live around this area..." Ryuzaki said in monotone.

"I don't think she could be..." Misa said innocently.

"Oh really." Ryuzaki walked back to his chair, knocking Light out of his trance. Light was pulled slightly by the chain.

Ryuzaki typed in his usual odd fashion. Misa wiped a few sweat beads off of her fore head. Light stared at her oddly.

"Oh Light, I can't wait till Ryuzaki says you're not Kira! We can finally be together every single day of our lives!" Misa sighed.

Light's eyes widened. At this point, he actually wanted to yell "I'm Kira!" but he didn't, because he wasn't...now atleast.

"Alison Tera Fondz, she grew up in an orphanage, and in that orphanage, many children died, just weeks upon her arrival..." Ryuzaki read.

"Oh...wow...that's a coincidence..." Misa whistled after saying this. _You're making to rather obvious._ A voice in her head told her.

"Misa, do you know something?" Light asked

"Of course not Light!" Misa seemed defensive now.

Ryuzaki put his thumb to his lips. He looked at the time. 9:02pm. "Misa maybe you should be getting home."

"But I just got here!" Misa complained.

"Misa, maybe you should. If you go home any later...you could get hurt..." there was a little bit of question in Light's voice. "I'd hate it if something should happen to you..." Light sighed through gritted teeth.

"Really! You really mean that!" Misa jumped. She jumped up and kissed Light on the lips. Light's eyes widened.

Ryuzaki chuckled. He saw this happen in the reflection of the computer screen.

"Bye, Ryuzaki. See you tomorrow. I love you Light!" Misa smiled.

"Yeah...you too..." Light sighed. Misa skipped out of the building and Light stretched. "So, what are you planning to do with this Alison girl?"

"Do what we did with you. Put wire taps and cameras in her room." Ryuzaki sighed.

"But she's a girl...isn't that a little weird?" Light scratched his head.

"Being weird is better than having more innocent people dying, Light."

"Good point."

**A/N: I feel slightly better about this chapter...the next one will be rather intense! WOOT!**

**Ha. Well, R&R please!**

**Reviews=Love**

**Love=Inspiration**

**Inspiration=better chapters **

**Thank you and good night x3**


	7. Chapter 6

Caged chapter six

Three days after Alison and Misa's encounter, Alison came home from work at 5pm. It was Saturday, and she had only worked for three hours that day.

She looked on the floor, where on a little pink stain, there was a penny. Alison picked it up, and looked at the side that was facing up. She raised an eye brow, and looked around. She then closed her door.

Alison walked into her kitchen, Frong following her. Frong was about to make a grab for an apple, until Alison snapped the basket away.

"What the- Alison, give me an apple!" Frong complained. Alison put the apples down somewhere else, and grabbed her phone. She dialled the number for a Chinese restaurant and ordered some food.

Alison grabbed a bottle of water, walked to the living room and sat down. She then cleared her throat and said:

"I know you're listening."

At task force HQ, Ryuzaki and Lights mouths fell open. They were watching the monitors, which had a live feed to Alison's apartment. They heard what she had just said, and were shocked. Ryuzaki cleared his throat.

"Interesting..." he said. Light still looked completely shocked.

"What do we do now!" Light gasped.

Ryuzaki pressed a button, and spoke into a microphone. "Miss Fondz, we didn't think you'd catch on this fast. Just a few minutes. Well done."

"Holy crap I didn't think anyone was actually listening." Alison's eyes widened. "Why the hell to you have wire taps and cameras in my apartment!" Alison stood up. "And who are you!"

"I am L." The voice was disguised, it sounded strange.

"Okay, now tell me why you have spy wear in my apartment." Alison crossed her arms, a stern look on her face. Frong looked shocked, too.

"Because, Miss Fondz, we suspect you of being Kira." Ryuzaki popped a strawberry into his mouth.

Alison cussed under her breath. "Why." She moaned.

"Because, we did some research on you. At the age of 14, your parents both died of heart attacks, that is the same way Kira kills. But it seems you are not the Kira we are familiar with. A new Kira, if you will." L said. "Once your adoptive parents were killed death at your orphanage went up by 45%."

"What! That's not my fault! I liked most people there, how would I even kill!" Alison yelled. The door bell rang. "Oh, my Chinese food is here." She smiled.

Ryuzaki and Light rolled their eyes. Alison grabbed some money off her table and answered the door. Ryuzaki and Light watched her. She murmured a thanks, and closed the door. "You guys have cameras and stuff everywhere right?" Alison asked.

"Yes." Ryuzaki answered into the microphone.

"Then go on." Alison said, preparing her food. She went in and out of cupboards and drawers.

"There isn't anything else to say. We suspect you of being Kira." Ryuzaki told her.

"Wait. Cameras every where? Does that include the bathroom!" Alison looked around her, holding a plate.

"Yes. We were taking every percussion necessary." Ryuzaki said.

"Holy crap..." Alison's eyes widened.

"So now you have a choice...you can come here, and be under 24 hour supervision, or stay at your house with the cameras."

Alison walked to her living room. She sat down and thought for a few moments. "I'd rather come over there." She said, taking a bite of the piece of chicken on her fork."

"Alison, what! You won't be able to use the death note!"

Alison continued eating her food. "Okay. You can pack tonight, we will send a car for you tomorrow." Ryuzaki told her.

"Okay. Now, please shut off the cameras and wire taps." Alison scowled.

Ryuzaki sighed. "Fine." He said. He shut off the cameras, there was a beeping sound in Alison's home, and a few red lights flashed around the room.

Alison continued eating her food.

"Alison, if you go under 24 hour surveillance, how will you keep writing names in the note book?" Frong asked pleadingly.

"You know my cousin I visit once a month?" Alison started, swallowing a spoonful of rice. "Well, we spoke. If I were to be detained, or anything like that, she'd take the death note. I'll drive down to her place tonight."

"Oh. Right. So, you're giving up the death note. You'll have no memory of the note book, won't that give you a little trouble tomorrow?" Frong pondered.

"No. I'm taking a piece of the death note with me at all times so I won't forget. See this wrist band?" Alison picked up a wrist band from the couch. "I'm going to put the paper in here, so it'll be held against my skin at all times, I'll never forget." Alison smiled.

"Won't it get wet when you go for a shower or somethin'?"

"It'll dry." Alison said, putting her fork into her mouth. "This is delicious." Alison smiled.

Frong stared at Alison for a few seconds.

"Go get yourself and apple." Alison chuckled. Frong punched the air happily, and floated to the kitchen. Alison got up and followed him through. She put her plate and cutlery into the sink and washed it. She cleaned her living room, whilst Frong hummed in enjoyment.

Alison grabbed her car keys off of the table, and walked out of the apartment. Frong followed her. He and Alison's cousin had also met. Her cousin was called Koi. She was twenty-six. She had blonde hair. She and Alison were not actually related, just very very close. They'd known each other for years and considered each other family.

**A/N: Omg looong. =3 **

**So this took me a while longer to make...partly because I went out with my friends for a while**

**Sydo+Ninjacat+NP=FUN!**

**Okay, so the basic math question!**

**Review=Love**

**Love=Inspiration**

**Btw NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! So I may be able to upload another chapter, or get a good bit of one done.**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT! ! ! **


	8. Chapter 7

Caged chapter 7

Alison waited outside of her apartment building next to the road. She was waiting for the car to come, to take her to task force HQ. There was a distinct look of annoyance on her face, because one, she had been caught, and two, the car was fifteen minutes late.

Alison tapped her foot against the concrete in which she was standing on. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, covered by a black jacket. He jeans were black and skinny, and she was wearing grey converse.

Her hair was down, and strands waved in and out of each other. Her suitcase rested against her leg, and she was holding another bag, the hand bag held everyday items, her phone, keys, her wallet...

A black car finally came. Inside it was a young man, no more than twenty five. His hair was black and short, and he seemed rather cheerful. Alison allowed herself to smile, as he was smiling brightly...and it was freezing out and the car looked warm.

The man got out and greeted Alison. He took he suit case and introduced himself. "I'm Matsu." He smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was getting coffee for the guys." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay, as long as you're here now. I'm Alison." Alison aid politely. Matsu opened the passenger door for her, and Alison got in.

Matsu had the radio on, but it was R&B. Alison's least favourite type of music.

"Do you mind if I turn the station over?" Alison asked.

"Sure! I don't mind any type of music! As long as there is music!" Matsu said cheerfully. He was like a male Misa.

Alison raised an eyebrow, and turned the station over to a heavy metal station. Matsu grimaced at the screaming vocalist. "I'm kidding." Alison smiled.

Matsu sighed in relief. Alison turned on a station she enjoyed. A song by Fall out boy was playing. She loved the title of the song. "I slept with someone from fall out boy and all I got was this stupid song written about me." It was long, but sort of amusing.

And yes, there was a little screamo in it, but Matsu would have to deal with it. Alison liked the song.

It was a long drive, and a few songs both Alison and Matsu both knew came on. They ended up singing along like teenagers going away for spring break for the first time.

It was a 32 minute drive, the two had arrived at Task Force HQ at 3:47pm. Alison had notified her manager that she would be off for a few days, as she had a fever. Lies.

Matsu helped Alison get her suit case out of the back, but Alison insisted that she brought it in. Matsu lead Alison into the building, after doing the entry procedures.

Inside the main lobby, the whole task force was waiting, Misa looked nervous; everyone else had a neutral expression on their faces. Alison and Matsu entered the room.

"Hey guys! I got Alison!" Matsu walked in. Aisowa shot him a dagger, pointing out that his tone wasn't right. He was bringing in a Kira suspect, not a clown for a child's birthday.

"Hello, Miss Fondz." Ryuzaki got up, and he and Light walked to Alison.

"Hey. I see that you two are handcuffed together. That is normal." Alison looked at the chains. Misa wasn't kidding.

"Yes, well, I suspect Light here of being Kira, as I do you. I also suspect Misa." Ryuzaki said.

"WHAT!" Misa demanded. "I thought I was cleared!" Misa looked outraged.

"You can never be too careful when it comes to Kira." Ryuzaki said matter-of-factly.

Alison smirked. _That's what you get for ratting me out._ She thought.

"God I might as well be living here again!" Misa stomped her foot, and folded her arms.

"You can if you wish. It'll be easier on everyone." Ryuzaki popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

"OHMYGOSH YES!" Misa said. "I thought I had to stay out, but I can live with Light again!" Misa clapped her hands, giggling.

Light's eyes widened. He cussed under his breath, muttering bad things about Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. Alison cleared her throat.

"Yes, you will be staying here until your name is cleared. We do hope this will happen very soon." Ryuzaki told Alison.

Alison crossed her arms. "I bet you do."

"So you know Misa, this is Light, I am Ryuzaki. The taskforce members are Soichiro Yagami, Aisowa, Matsu, and Mogi." Ryuzaki told Alison.

"It's nice to meet you all, if only it was under better circumstances." Alison smiled.

"Would you like to see your room?" Ryuzaki said.

"Sure, I'll have to see it at some point." Alison smiled politely.

"Misa, would you mind showing Alison to her room?" Ryuzaki asked Misa nicely.

"I'd love to." Misa smiled. "I'll go pack my stuff tonight and I can move back in tomorrow!"

_I've never seen some one so happy about being a suspect for a mass murderer._ Alison thought.

Misa lead Alison upstairs, they spoke normally, not about the death note. They knew there were wire taps everywhere. Possible even on their clothes. They kept conversation safe.

"I like your wrist band!" Misa smiled, reaching Alison's room.

"Thank you. I like your dress, is it one of the ones you got the other day?" Alison asked, Misa opened the door to the room. It was like a hotel suit, but it wasn't.

"Yeah! Why don't you wear the one I got you tomorrow?" Misa asked innocently.

Alison sighed. She didn't want to upset Misa. "Okay." Alison smiled painfully.

**A/N: **

**Will Alison wear the dress!**

**Will Light and Ryuzaki make a truce! **

**FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON CAGED!**

**And by next week I mean tonight. =3 **


	9. Chapter 8

Caged Chapter 8

The next morning, Alison woke up in her new bed. It had white covers, and white pillows. Her room had two couches and a coffee table in the corner, and she had her own bathroom with everything a normal bathroom has. At the both sides of the bed there was a night stand. The last thing in her room was a wardrobe, and on the handle on the wardrobe was a light blue summer dress, with white dolly shoes. Alison grimaced at it. Misa had left it out.

Alison looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was 10:46am. Everyone else would probably be up, and Misa would be here in about fifteen minutes. Alison got up and grabbed the dress and went to the bathroom with it. She knew there were no cameras in the bathrooms this time.

Alison was wearing a baggy band shirt. She had got it at a Panic! At the disco concert last year. She got the second largest size so it would be comfy in bed. He bottoms were black and white shorts. They went down just above her knee. She was also wearing white ankle socks. Her hair was tied back loosely.

Alison brushed her teeth tiredly. She took the bobble out of her hair, her toothbrush still in her mouth, and brushed it with one hand, tending her teeth with the other.

Alison took a quick shower before getting into her knew dress. She looked in the mirror. _Oh my god...I look like a Mary sue..._ a look of annoyance spread across Alison's face, she dried her hair with a towel, and brushed it again. She head banged for a few seconds to get her hair the way she liked it. Wavy, like she had just left the beach.

Alison looked down to where the dress stopped. Like her shorts, just above her knee. It revealed a little of her scar. She pulled the dress down as far as the straps could let her and sighed. She walked out of the bathroom and stepped into her new shoes, that Misa had also bought.

Downstairs, Ryuzaki was looking at his computer screen, and Light was looking at his. Matsuda was looking at the surveillance cameras.

"She's really pretty." Matsuda said, referring to Alison.

"Stay professional, Matsuda." Ryuzaki told him. Ryuzaki was having his normal breakfast, two sugar loaded doughnuts. Light settled for a few slices of toast and a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Boss!" Matsuda smiled eagerly. "But, don't you agree?" Matsuda took a shot in the dark.

"Yes, she _is _attractive, but she is a Kira suspect, you are a detective working to stop Kira. _Stay professional._" Ryuzaki licked the sugar off of a doughnut, and took a bite.

Matsuda sighed, and walked into the kitchen to get more coffee. He was always at HQ first, but the rest of the task force would come around 11, like Misa would.

Light tapped away at his computer, not paying attention to Ryuzaki and Matsuda.

Alison arrived downstairs. "Morning." She said, looking rather embarrassed by her dress.

"Morning, Alison." Light said, not paying attention to her either.

"Good morning, Miss Fondz, I trust you slept well?" Ryuzaki turned to her.

"You did not watch me sleep." Alison's eyes widened. "And for god's sake, it's Alison, not Miss Fondz."

"I'm sorry. And yes, we did watch you sleep, well I did. Light fell asleep." Ryuzaki told her.

"Well, humans do need to sleep." Light smirked at his clever comment.

"Light, I can assure you that I am in fact human." Ryuzaki turned to light, the hand cuffs making a slight clanking sound.

Light muttered something under his breath about disagreeing.

"Okay. So where is the kitchen? I'm starving." Alison smiled to Ryuzaki. She found charm in his look, and even though she was angry with him, she still thought he was _pretty._

Ryuzaki pointed to a door, and Alison went in that direction.

Alison walked into the large kitchen, it had the same colour scheme as the lobby, a grey blue shiny surface. The counters were very clean, and the fridge was made of silver metal. It looked like a house from the future.

Alison saw Matsu, his back turned to her, he was trying to fix the coffee maker.

"Hello, Matsu." Alison said politely.

Matsu jumped out of his skin, he didn't hear Alison come in. "Hello, Alison! Didn't see you there! How's it goin'!"

"It's alright, I guess." Alison heard her words repeated in the next room. "They seriously have wire taps in here? Right next to the lobby?"

"Ryuzaki left no blind spots! He's such a great detective!" Matsu said proudly.

"Suck up." Light said in the next room.

**A/N: Strange ending, am I right?**

**Well I'm getting a few positive reviews for this story, and it's really fun! Thanks, guys!**

**=D**

**Keep reading, and you shall receive...COOKIES!**


	10. Chapter 9

Caged chapter 9

At 1:15, everyone was at task force HQ. Misa took her five minutes complimenting Alison, and telling her how good Alison looks, and how great of a shopper she is.

Alison didn't really care. She pretty bored.

"Is there anything to do around here?" Alison asked.

"You could go up stairs with me and Ryuzaki to help Misa unpack again." Light sighed.

Alison looked at him for a minute. "Do you even like her?"

"I'm trying my best..." he grimaced.

"It's okay. The heart wants what the heart wants, right? Maybe if she does something totally outstanding for you, you'll feel the same way." Alison reassured.

"I guess you're right. Thank you." Light smiled painfully.

The three walked up stairs. Ryuzaki was chewing on a lollipop. Every few seconds you'd hear him crunch. Light knocked on the door, and Misa answered, and hugged him excitedly. "OHMYGOSHHEYLIGHTI'!" Misa sand

Alison stared at her, and Ryuzaki held an expression on his face that said "this isn't the first time."

"Hey Alison!" Misa said, a little less excited, then she turned to Ryuzaki. "Of course you're here, you have your gay little hand cuffs still..." Misa voiced her dislike towards Ryuzaki.

"Yes, well, it'll all be over one I have found Kira." Ryuzaki told her, taking the white lollipop stick out of his mouth.

"Well, come in guys! You can totally help me unpack!" Misa perked up. She invited everyone in. Alison walked in and sat on a couch. Ryuzaki had to stand up, as Misa was holding onto Lights arm, and the handcuffs were only so long, but he stood as far as way as he could.

"So, where do you need help?" Alison asked innocently.

"You can help me with my clothes!" Misa started. "Light, Ryuzaki, can you get my work stuff?" Misa pointed to a large bag.

"Sure, Misa." Light struggled to smile _I'm trying..._ "Misa...I really like you." Light said sheepishly.

"OH LIGHT YOU'RE SO SUPER SWEET!" Misa clapped her hands and jumped on her spot.

"Yeah...come on Ryuzaki. Let's get unpacking." Light took Ryuzaki to Misa's large bag, and Alison walked towards Misa.

On Misa's bed, were two large bags. Misa opened them both, and they were both filled with clothes and shoes.

"Holy. Crap." Alison said, wide eyed. "How can you have so many clothes!"

Misa smiled. "I'm a model, duh." She repeated. Alison chuckled.

They packed away the clothes, in once the wardrobe was filled, they turned to the drawers, and they just managed to fit the rest of the clothes in.

Light asked an unexpected question then. "Misa, now you're back, shall we have a date?"

Ryuzaki seemed shocked at this. Alison didn't really know why this would appear as shocking. It's her first full day here.

Misa's eyes widened, her hands were clamped together. "OHMYGODYESOFCOURSEIWILL!" Misa screeched.

Alison clamped her hands over her ears.

Ryuzaki grimaced, and so did Light. Ryuzaki wasn't taking off the handcuffs. Maybe this was one of Light's schemes to make him? Although Ryuzaki always dreaded Light and Misa's dates, there was work to be done. Maybe he could invite Alison along? He might as well get to know his new suspect..._and actually feel included on a date?_ He remembered his comment about Alison earlier. Saying she was attractive. His mind went numb after that, a strange way to put it, but it did.

He never saw a female, other than Misa one time, as being attractive.

Again, his mind went _numb..._He put his thumb to his lips, and thought. He'd never had a girlfriend, or really any type of relationship with a member of the opposite sex...apart from one. But it was a brother sister relationship. You'll find out more about that later.

**A/N: Lol, the later is my other OC, she is all planned out, and is one of L's successors. You'll find out more about her when caged is over. **

**So, this is my third chapter tonight, it's just past 12am, and I'm tired so it's a little short**

**You don't know how many typos I'm making right now xD**


	11. Chapter 10

Caged chapter 10

That night, of course Misa put on what some people would consider too much make up for her date with Light. She also put on one of the dresses she bought the other day. Ryuzaki refused to take the handcuffs off, so he invited Alison to get to know her. Alison had agreed and brought up some cards.

"Well, I thought I might get a little bored stuck in this place day after day." She said, dealing cards to both her and Ryuzaki. Misa was giggling with Light, whilst Light tried not to hit her.

"Fair enough." Ryuzaki said to Alison reluctantly. Ryuzaki sat on the other side of the coffee table with Alison, whilst Misa insisted she sat with Light. Light agreed, but it didn't seem like he cared that much.

Misa talked to Light, and he spoke back, he didn't ask questions, he just answered.

Alison looked at her cards, and then a look of confusion spread across her face "What are we even playing?" she asked Ryuzaki.

"I'm not sure, you didn't say." Ryuzaki told her.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Alison asked.

"Oh course. Shall we?"

"I'll deal again." Alison dealt the cards, and Ryuzaki looked at his cards. Alison did the same after putting the rest of the cards down. Ryuzaki was sitting in his usual, unusual crouch. He bent over and took his fork. He put the fork into a slice of cake, and then put it to his mouth.

They played, while Misa talked non-stop about anything and everything. Light just nodded along.

Misa paused for a second. "Light, I feel I barley know you. Tell me about yourself." Misa smiled.

Light stammered for a second. "Well...okay..." he was a little dumb struck by this odd request. "Well, I was top of my class all the time in school... I was rather popular, too. Me and Sayu got along well growing up, and so did me and my mom. When my dad actually came home, we played catch and baseball...and it was fun." Light allowed himself to smile.

"Top of the class?" Alison asked, not taking her eyes away from her cards.

"Yeah. Every test I got full marks." Light said triumphantly.

"Of course he did! He's so smart! And Misa Misa is so happy that I have him all to myself now!" Misa clapped her hands.

"Heh...yeah..." Light shuddered. _All to herself..._ he repeated in his mind. _I feel like a prisoner. _

"Alison, we barley know anything about you either. Why don't you tell us about you?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"Oh. Well. I was put into an orphanage because my parents didn't want me. Then when I was six I was taken out to a married couple, Bob and Martha, and they used me as a personal punching bag." Alison looked at her arms, where there were light scars. "I have like, a hundred scars. Here's a big one, you can kinda see a bit of it just below where my dress cuts off." Alison continued, pulling a little of her dress up.

Misa looked shocked, Light looked remorseful. Ryuzaki just put his thumbs to his lips. "Interesting." He said. "And after your parents died of heart attacks, you were put into the orphanage. And upon your arrival, the death rate went up."

"Ryuzaki. It was not my fault." Alison said pleadingly.

"I hope it wasn't..." Ryuzaki told her. "I forgot to ask, how did you know we put cameras in your apartment?" Ryuzaki asked.

"In the middle of the pink stain, there was a coin. I left it in a position, where if anyone coming in for the first time would move it. And if they wanted to leave no evidence, of course they'd put it back. Most people guess that its heads up, but the trick is, both sides are tails." Alison smiled.

"Well done." Ryuzaki said in monotone.

"Now might I ask you a question?" Alison asked.

"You may."

"Why do you sit like that?" Alison inquired.

"I think 40% better when I sit like this." Ryuzaki told her.

"Interesting." Alison mocked.

A/N: TOLD YOU!

LxOC IF YOU SQUINT!

Squint, and you see Alison and Ryuzaki doing the naaaasty... Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Too many ha's?

Well, you know.

Reviews= Love (and cookies)

Love= Inspiration

Inspiration= Awesome chapters!

LOVEYOUGUYZIEZ!


	12. Chapter 11

Caged chapter 11

Over the next few days, Misa pushed Light to have a date with him _every night._ Light, who wanted to feel good with Misa, agreed. Plus, he thought it'd be fun to watch Ryuzaki suffer.

Alison joined them every night, her and Ryuzaki would either play chess or cards. But Alison found Misa's giggle a little annoying.

"Oh Light! What time are you coming to my room at tonight for ou-"

"Misa." Alison said firmly. "Maybe...you could try go a night without a date...?" Alison tried.

Misa thought for a minute. She looked at Ryuzaki, who was sitting in his chair a metre away from Light, and she looked back to Misa. "Misa thinks that we should go on a double date!" She yelled happily.

"What?" Alison said. Ryuzaki turned around in his chair. "Who else do you mean?"

"Misa and Light, Alison and Ryuzaki." A mischievous grin spread across Misa's face, she crossed her arms proudly. Alison raised an eyebrow. "What! You told me in your apartment the other day that you thought he was good looking!"

"Misa! Shh!" Alison put her finger over her lips.

"Oops, Misa say too much?" Misa said innocently.

"Yes Misa said too much!" Alison growled.

Ryuzaki turned back to his computer, a proud look on his face. "Hey! Ryuzaki said that he thinks Alison is attractive too!" Matsuda yelled cheerfully.

Alison spun round to Matsuda, and Ryuzaki turned to him slowly. Alison blushed. "Why thank you." She sounded flattered.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

"Someone thinks I'm attractive?" Alison said aloud, sounding bubbly.

Ryuzaki and Light sighed. Misa looked dumbfound. "Alison hasn't had a boyfriend before?" she said.

"W-well, it's not that I haven't...but I haven't." Alison scratched the back of her head.

"I'd say what we're all thinking." Light started. He looked at Ryuzaki. "But I don't want to risk taking a cheap shot."

Everyone was now thinking the same thing, and yes it was a cheap shot. "Perhaps I have not had a mate in the past-"

"Come on! He's L! I bet he doesn't get out much!" Matsuda chirped. Ryuzaki looked at him with a subtle look of annoyance on his face.

"So it's settled! Alison and Ryuzaki are coming on a date with Misa and Light! How about tomorrow night! Misa Misa must give Alison a make-over!" Misa squealed. Matsuda clapped his hands cheerfully too.

"A make WHAT!" Alison looked astonished. "Misa, I don't think I'd like a make-over."

"Too bad! Ryuzaki, can I take Alison out shopping today!" Misa asked.

Ryuzaki sighed. Time away from the bipolar girl and the little monster would be nice. "Yes." He said.

"YAY!" Misa danced. Matsuda joined in until Aisowa punched his arm. Misa ran to Alison and grabbed her arm, running her out of HQ.

On the way out, Alison had a very unhappy face.

Fifteen minutes later, Misa turned to Alison, with a very serious look on her face.

"Alison. I've decided to do what you did. I'm giving up the death note and my memories." She said.

"Really? Is that why you dragged me out here?" Alison said, taking a drink of the slushie she bought.

"Yes." Misa forty five degrees to Rem. "Rem, give the note book to someone who loves money and is a business type of person." She instructed.

"I shall do so. I hope we meet again, Misa Amane." Rem said solemnly.

"Me too." Misa sighed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Rem." Alison smiled slightly. Rem nodded, and flew off. Alison looked down to Misa.

"So that's why you dragged me out here? You clever, clever shrew." Alison smiled. Misa sighed. She was saddened of the loss of her friend. It reminded Alison of Frong. "Come on." Alison hooked Misa's are around her own. Misa looked up to her questionably. "Let's go shopping." Alison smiled. Misa laughed and dragged Alison ahead. Alison grimaced slightly, but laughed along with Misa painfully.

**A/N: Omg such love in this chapter. Am I right?**

**This is the chapter where nothing actually happened.**

**Apart from Misa giving up her death note, of course. =3**

**Reviews=Love**

**Love= Chapters where things actually happen!**


	13. Chapter 12

Caged chapter 12

Within the next three minutes, Misa had completely forgotten everything about the death note. Alison didn't say a thing about it, but she worried.

She looked down at the wrist band that kept the piece of paper held against her wrist. _I'm the only one that knows...should I give it up?_ She thought. She looked down to Misa, who was blabbing about dates she's been on, how much she loves Light, how it's strange that Alison has never had a boyfriend...

Misa pulled Alison into a make-up store, she dragged her around asking if she liked this colour, if she wanted mascara...

"Misa, I don't wear make-up. It feels weird. Do I have to wear some?" Alison asked pleadingly.

Misa thought for a second. "Yes." She told her.

"I disagree. I don't think I'd suit make-up..." Alison sounded annoyed. "Don't make me." Alison told her.

"Fineee.." Misa moaned. "But I get to choose your outfit!"

"Misa, it's one date."

Misa laughed, and pulled her out of the store.

Mean while, in task force HQ, Ryuzaki kept working, while Matsuda congratulated him on his date. Light tapped his keyboard, concentrating on the screen. Aisowa and Mr Yagami were looking at files.

Light smirked at Ryuzaki's discomfort. He could tell that Ryuzaki was trying to keep calm. He has never been faced with social situations like this.

"Ryuzaki." Light said. Ryuzaki turned towards Light. Light smiled. "Maybe she'll kiss you!" Light wanted to see Ryuzaki panic.

Ryuzaki looked to Light for a minute. He looked back to his computer screen. "Perhaps so..." he said mutely.

Light sighed. He was bored, and Ryuzaki wasn't helping.

Misa and Alison walked back into the room. Alison didn't look very happy, but Misa looked like she had had the time of her life.

"Wow Alison! That was really fun! We should definitely do something together again!" Misa laughed.

"Heh...yeah." Alison was carrying two bags, while Misa had five.

"Looks like you two had fun." Light said to Misa.

Misa laughed happily. Alison gave a small chuckle, and walked away.

"Alison, where are you going?" Misa asked.

"To my room, I'll be back later." Alison told Misa, walking up the stairs. She walked up two floors, past Misa's room, and past Light and Ryuzaki's room. She walked into her room, put her bags down and flopped on the bed. She frowned, knowing that everyone down stairs were watching.

Alison sighed, and closed her eyes. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow night. It'd probably be like the other dates Misa and Light have, Ryuzaki and Alison would play chess or cards, but it'd be classified as a double date.

Mean while, down stairs, Ryuzaki thought the same. Misa was talking to him about what they should talk about, but Ryuzaki wasn't paying much attention.

"Light." Ryuzaki said, interrupting Misa. "I need more cake, let's go to the kitchen."

Light sighed and got up. A small smile appeared on Ryuzaki's face as he jumped off of his chair. They walked just ten steps into the kitchen, and Ryuzaki opened the fridge.

There was silence. "We're out of cake." Ryuzaki said.

"Well Matsuda's acting rather suspicious." Light lied. Matsuda wasn't acting suspicious, he was just really annoying.

"Oh really." Ryuzaki dragged Light out of the kitchen to Matsuda. "Matsuda." He started. "Have you seen my last piece of cake that was in the fridge?"

Matsuda scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Uh, well..." he stammered.

_That was a shot in the dark._ Light thought.

"Ooooh Matsuda's in trouble!" Misa sang. Matsuda shot her a glare.

"Ryuzaki I'm really sorry but it looked really nice and I was really hungry and you already had a piece with you!" Matsuda struggled.

Ryuzaki sighed. "You owe me a piece of cake."

Light pointed to the surveillance camera, which was focussed on Alisons' room. She was jumping on her bed.

Misa laughed and ran upstairs. Within a minute, she was with Alison also jumping on the bed.

Ryuzaki smirked, while Light just laughed. Matsuda also laughed, while Aisowa punched Matsuda's arm, like he always does when he thinks Matsuda's being unprofessional.

Matsuda apologized, but laughed again.

**A/N: ALERT! CHEESY ENDING!**

**I AM SORRY!**

**So I don't know about this chapter, Idk if I like it or hate it xD**


	14. Chapter 13

Caged chapter 13

The next morning, Misa crept into Alison's room. To no one's surprise, she was holding a couple of outfits, some jeans, some shirts, some shoes. She saw Alison on her bed. Alison was still sleeping, she was sprawled across the bed.

Misa smiled deviously. She put the clothes onto the coffee table, and attacked the sleeping Alison. "ALISON WAKE UP YOUR DATE'S SOON!" she yelled.

Alison woke up with a start, looked at the time, then looked to Misa. She looked very angry. She yawned, and stretched her arms. Then she yelled. "MISA DON'T WAKE ME UP IT'S 11:53am AND THE DATE'S NOT UNTIL 7pm!"

Misa fell off the bed at this. Alison smirked triumphantly. "Sorry!" Misa yelled, standing up. "I know it's not for...that long...but I want you to try on the clothes! I want you to look your best!"

"Is there a point? They're watching downstairs anyway." Alison told Misa.

"So! First, take off that stupid wristband!" Misa grabbed the wrist band off Alison, and Alison's dark eyes widened.

"What the hell?" she said to herself. All her memories of the death note disappeared. She knew why she was here, she was a Kira suspect, she just didn't know why she was a Kira suspect.

The piece of paper floated under the bed. She picked up her wrist band and put it onto the night stand.

"What were we doing again?" Alison asked.

Misa stared at her. "We're gonna try on all of the outfits! You're gonna surprise Ryuzaki tonight!" Misa returned to her preppy self.

"What's the point on 'surprise'? They're watching on surveillance anyway." Alison pointed out.

"Good point, but your bathroom doesn't have cameras! You get ready in there, call me through and I'll tell you what I think!" Misa squealed.

"Clever." Alison said. "Fine. Hand me some clothes." Alison got up, and went through the drawers and pulled out some white fabrics.

"What are those?" Misa asked.

"Underwear. I'm not going commando. I'm not a whore." Alison laughed.

Misa laughed and handed her some clothes.

Mean while, downstairs, Ryuzaki and Light watched the surveillance. Ryuzaki put a spoon in his mouth. The spoon was covered in strawberry ice cream. Light watched the surveillance with his head supported by his hand.

"How odd." Ryuzaki said. Light turned to him. "When Misa took Alison's wrist band off, Alison seemed to change. And what was that piece of paper?"

"Good point." Light said. "Should we go up and check?" Light asked

"They're changing. It's bad enough we're watching on surveillance." Ryuzaki told the younger man.

"But you had no problem watching me, my mother and my sister changing when months ago?" Light demanded. He stood up.

"Fine, we'll go up." Ryuzaki said, taking a lollipop. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. The two walked up the stairs. They walked past all of the bedrooms, and Ryuzaki knocked on Alison's door.

"Hey Light!" Misa laughed, launching herself into his arms. Light hugged her back, but didn't seem to enjoy it.

"Hey Misa, we thought we'd come in and give you two some company..." Light told the small girl.

"Yay!" Misa cheered, inviting the two in. She looked at Ryuzaki, and her smile faded.

Ryuzaki mumbled a hello and sat on Alison's bed in his usual crouch. Light stood up a metre away from him. Alison opened the door to the bathroom, and peaked her head out.

Misa asked if she was ready yet, but Alison told her know. She just wanted to know who Misa was talking to. She put her head back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Misa turned to Ryuzaki. "Are you excited for tonight?" Misa asked innocently.

Ryuzaki didn't know how to answer this. One of the only things he did not know. "Yes..." he mumbled.

Light turned to him, and looked a little surprised. He smirked.

Alison once again popped her head out of the bathroom door.

"Misa, I'm ready." She said.

Misa skipped into the bathroom, and they started talking. Through the door, they murmured things about looking good...and maybe for another time.

Ryuzaki took the chance to take the piece of paper. He looked at it. It was very small, it didn't have any words on it. Just an ordinary piece of paper. Ryuzaki didn't think much of it and put it back down.

Light sighed. He was still bored. He wanted something somewhat exciting to happen. Who knew nothing exciting would happen on the Kira case.

**A/N: For those who are looking forward to the date, it happens in the next chapter! I may upload it today, if I have time. **

**PLEASE!**

**Review=Love=Inspiration=Good chapters=cookies=fun=more good chapters=MORE LOVE!**

**Simplez! **


	15. Chapter 14

Caged chapter 14

Ryuzaki and Light made the very short journey from their room, to Misa's room. Light knocked on the door, while Ryuzaki scratched his head nervously. Instead of giving a pep talk like friends would normally do before a date, Light did not say a word to Ryuzaki. He wasn't sure if they were friends.

Light remembered the words Ryuzaki said to him some time ago. "I feel you are the first friend I've ever had." The words echoed in Light's mind. But he wasn't sure why this was so disturbing for him.

Misa answered the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Light! Hey Ryuzaki!" Misa actually seemed pleased to see Ryuzaki tonight.

Ryuzaki and Light murmured a hello before walking in. Ryuzaki looked at the table. There were a four plates with a slice of cake on them. He smiled. His request was accepted. Also on the coffee table were four sodas, and a magazine landed. Ryuzaki looked up to see Alison going back into the couch.

She was wearing a light blue shirt, and a gothic plaid* shirt. The shirt had a little gothic design. She was wearing dark boots with light blue socks just above the top of the boots. Obviously, Misa had gotten this for her. She actually looked nice.

Misa was wearing her usual style. She was wearing a dark red dress with a big black belt with a sliver buckle. There was jewellery on both of Misa's arm and around her neck was a silver chain with a cross on it. She was wearing very high heels, bringing her a little closer to Light's head.

Light had decided not to dress up and wore his usual style. A dark green sweater and black pants. His hair was neat and combed, unlike Ryuzaki's dark messy hair. It looked like he was just out of bed.

Alison smiled nervously to Ryuzaki. She looked very relaxed, her legs were crossed and she was leaning back into the couch. Ryuzaki came and sat next to her, while Misa lead Light to the couch.

"So! What should we talk about!" Misa asked excitedly.

Everyone looked to her. No one knew what to talk about. There was silence for a few seconds.

"How's the investigation going?" Alison had the guts to ask.

"Nothing has changed. Kira continues to kill criminals, and the new Kira continues to kill random people." Ryuzaki said, picking up his plate.

_That cake does look nice._ Alison thought. She picked up her plate. Alison took her fork and dove it into the cake. She put the piece of cake into her mouth. "Mm, this is really good!" Alison laughed. "You two should try some." She said to Light and Misa.

"I don't care for sweets." Light told Alison, taking a sip of his soda.

"Cake makes you fat." Misa said.

"You don't gain weight if you use your brain." Ryuzaki said matter-of-factly, taking a bite of his cake.

"So you're calling me stupid!" Misa demanded.

Ryuzaki shrugged it off, Light and Alison smirked. Misa snuggled into Light, while Light looked a little disturbed.

Alison took another bit of cake and ate it. "Did Watari make this cake?" Alison asked Ryuzaki.

"Yes he did." Ryuzaki gave a slight smile to Alison.

"Is he your father?" Alison asked, chewing on a piece of cake.

"No he's my handler. I grew up in an orphanage in England." Ryuzaki told Alison.

"Yeah I grew up in an orphanage in America then Japan." Alison said. She didn't seem very sad about it.

"Yes, I know." Ryuzaki started. "When we first started suspecting you of being Kira, I did some research on you."

"..." Alison looked down at her cake. "So, what was the orphanage like?" Alison asked.

"It was nice, actually. I had few friends, all younger than me. They are now my successors. If the Kira case gets too out of hand I shall be bringing them in to help."

"Really? Do they have names like L?" Alison asked.

"They have nicknames." Ryuzaki smirked.

"Oh, what like?" Alison asked.

"Near, Mello, Matt and Trail**." Ryuzaki answered, putting his fork into his mouth once again.

"Cool nick names." Alison said, also sticking the fork into her mouth.

**A/N: *Idk if that was the right way of spelling it lol =3**

****Trail is my other OC, after Caged is done, I'll be making her story. I've got a good idea of what it's gonna be like. If you clicked my profile, and saw the picture of Alison, explore my DA profile. You can find a picture of Trail, and her bio in my journal **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know a certain "Miss Bright" wanted to see this double date, so here's to you! And thanks to Ryukisu for reviewing too! And to everyone that's faved and put me on your alerts, if the story didn't have fans and stuff, I probably would have just went over it and said "Fk it." So thank you so much!**

**-NP**


	16. Chapter 15

Caged chapter 15

The morning after the date, everyone was back to normal.

Ryuzaki picked up his ice cream sandwich delicately, and took a bite. After swallowing, he seemed rather satisfied.

On his left side, Light sat, tapping away on his computer. On his right Side, Alison was sitting. She was staring at him for some reason.

"Would you like one?" Ryuzaki asked.

Alison was knocked out of her gaze. "Hm?" she asked.

"You seemed to be staring at my ice cream sandwich, would you like one?" Ryuzaki asked again.

"Uh...sure!" Alison smiled.

Ryuzaki turned to Light. "Would you like one?" Ryuzaki asked, passing a small plate behind him. Alison took this, and smiled.

"No Ryuzaki. I don't like sweets. I told you all that last night." Light didn't take his eyes off of his keyboard.

"Very well." Ryuzaki said solemnly. He took another bite of his ice cream sandwich, as did Alison. Ryuzaki put the snack back into its bowl, and tapped away on his keyboard.

"You're going to get that all sticky." Alison told him. She smiled, and took yet another bite. It was strawberry ice cream with chocolate dots on the waver. It was very enjoyable.

"I'll have Watari clean it." Ryuzaki said, yet again turning to Alison. He saw that his sandwich was melting in his bowl. He grabbed it again, took a bite and ate the rest in one bite. Alison finished hers in three more bites.

The room was silent. Everyone was out of HQ. Misa and Matsuda were out, Misa was on a fashion shoot. She seemed very excited about it, and screamed everywhere she went. She also smiled at Light...differently. She told no one what the shoot was for.

Alison thought about it, and decided to search the internet.

After five minutes of searching, Alison found a Misa Misa fan page. One of the pages attached to it was a time table for Misa. Alison clicked it, and searched for today's date.

She looked up the photo shop...it was for swim suits. Alison chuckled. No wonder she was so excited. She probably gets to bring some back. She'll probably come down in the middle of the day wearing one for Light.

"Did you find the shoot?" Light asked.

"She's modelling for a new swim suit designer." Alison told Light. "And she's mean to be pretty good!" Alison laughed.

"No wonder she was so excited."Ryuzaki said.

"When will she be done?" Light asked.

Alison read the table again. "Around 4pm. It's 2:25pm now."

"So we have just over an hour of quiet now." Light sighed. Alison chuckled. Ryuzaki smirked.

"Hey Ryuzaki, what are you going to do after your done with the Kira case?" Alison asked.

"If there is no need to bring in my successors, I will be going back to England to see them. I have not seen them in a couple of months, and they have been e-mailing me alot." Ryuzaki said, looking at his computer.

"I guess you got along well?" Light smiled.

"Very well." Ryuzaki smiled.

_That's such a cute smile._ Alison thought.

Ryuzaki opened up his e-mail. He read through the emails that his young successors had sent him

_Dear L_

_Near is being a smart-ass again. Please make him stop._

_M&M_

_Dear L_

_I am not. I was just pointing out that Mello's clothes do not leave much to the imagination_

_Near_

_Dear L_

_I heard that in Japan you get those HUGE lollipops. If you have some time could you please get me one? I'd be very grateful, and Near said he would enjoy a Japanese puzzle._

_Trail_

Ryuzaki smirked at his funny young successors. He refreshed his e-mail, to see a new message.

Dear L

Trail is being a girl and says she misses you, and we want in on the Kira action. Please bring us in soon, we can't wait and Roger's only giving us small cases. Near says it's like childsplay.

-MMN&T

**A/N: Lol e-mails from the successors!**

**Woo. I'd like to point out Trail is infact a girl. Lolol. Idk if I'll bring them in in this story, the reviewers can decide **


	17. Chapter 16

Caged chapter 16

Light walked down the hall way, with Ryuzaki following closely behind. Light needed to go to the bathroom, and this was the only time he was able to get the handcuffs off. Ryuzaki had to walk him to the bath room, though. They were going to the bathroom the whole task force could use. It had a shower too, for those who couldn't take one at home for whatever reason.

Once they had arrived to the bathroom, Ryuzaki took the key out of his pocket. He undid Light's side of the handcuffs.

"Ryuzaki, I'm gonna go for a shower, too." Light told Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki sighed. "Fine. You could have told me, I would have brought up some sweets if I knew I would be waiting."

"Poor Ryuzaki goes five minutes without sweets. This will probably be the healthiest five minutes of your life." Light rolled his eyes and walked inside the bathroom

Ryuzaki put his hands on his pockets. There was a slight noise from the chains sliding along the floor. Ryuzaki heard the door lock, Light must want to be extra careful. _I wonder why..._ Ryuzaki thought.

He looked around his building. Misa had decided to decorate the place bit, and hung up some strange pictures. Ryuzaki looked at one. It was a small figure standing beneath a tree on a rainy day. Out of all the paintings and photos Misa hung up, this was his favourite.

Ryuzaki heard murmuring. He looked down the hall. He heard Alison murmuring some lyrics, a slight rhythm in it. "World domination baby..." she sang, until she saw Ryuzaki standing beside the door.

Ryuzaki stared at her, smirking. "Hello, Alison." Ryuzaki said.

"Uh... hey, Ryuzaki!" Alison said awkwardly. She scratched the back of her head. "Why are you just standing here? Where's Light?"

"I'm waiting for Light, who is in the shower." Ryuzaki said calmly.

"Oh. Obviously. Why would you be standing outside a bathroom?" Alison laughed. Ryuzaki just chuckled.

There was silence for a few seconds. "Ryuzaki...have you ever..." Alison started. "Never mind."

Ryuzaki was curious now. "Have I what?" he asked. Alison shook her head, blushing. "Please tell me." Ryuzaki couldn't help smiling.

Alison looked at the smile. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Alison asked.

"No." Ryuzaki said, obviously nothing to be ashamed of.

"Me neither." Alison smiled. There was another minute of silence. There was a slight noise of Light humming in the shower. "Ryuzaki." Alison said suddenly.

Ryuzaki turned his head, and Alison went in a kissed his lips quickly. Alison winked carefully, and skipped away to her room. Ryuzaki put his hand on his lips lightly, a little dumbstruck.

He smirked. _Mello and Matt would like to hear about that..._ Ryuzaki

thought.

Light came out of the room. He was wearing the clothes he went in with. He was wearing a white shirt, and because he was still slightly wet, his shirt stuck to his skin. He was wearing black pants and black shiny shoes. His hair was still wet, but as Light is always so neat, it looked neat anyway.

"Hey, were you talking to Alison?" Light asked, ruffling his hair.

"Yes..." Ryuzaki said smirking.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Light asked, a little curious.

"Alison kissed me." Ryuzaki said, back in his original monotone.

"Ha, really. Well done Ryuzaki." Light said, putting his side of the handcuffs back on his wrist.

They walked down the hallway, to get back to work. Again, Ryuzaki let himself fall a few steps back behind Light.

They arrived downstairs, and Ryuzaki immediately to his computer. He opened up his email and pressed open.

Ryuzaki knew that Matt and Mello listened to every new song, and they normally sent him the songs that were funny or very good. He remembered one of the songs they sent him.

Dear Matt and Mello

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

-L

**A/N: I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!**

**HOPE MY GIRLFRIEND DON'T MIND IT!**

**IT FELT SO WRONG! IT FELT SO RIGHT! DON'T MEAN I'M INLOVE TONIGHT!**

**Katy Perry fans? No. Yeah I like her...slightly xDD**

**ENJOY!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dear L

Who'd you kiss? Was she hot?

M&M

Dear L

Why didn't you tell us first? Is because we're young?

T&N

Ryuzaki emailed his successors back, giving them a brief summary of what happened. Light had peaked at the two emails, and was smirking. Misa pushed the two doors open suddenly, and paper bag in her hand.

Matsuda followed in behind her, his cheeks slightly red. Misa must have shown him the swim suits she got.

"Liiight!" Misa yelled.

Light turned around in his chair, and Misa fell onto his lap. "Uh, hello Misa...have a nice day?" Light asked nervously.

"Oh my gosh THE BEST! Actually, it would have been better if you were there Light! And I got a few souvenirs. They were doing guy stuff to so I got you two swim suits! Maybe we should go to the be-" Misa yelled, before she was cut off.

"No." Ryuzaki said. "We're not going to the beach." He said, his eyes on his computer.

"Come on! I got you one with candy on it." Misa lied.

"Then definitely no." Ryuzaki looked at Misa this time.

"I was kidding!" Misa held out a pair of blue trunks, the same shade as Ryuzaki's jeans.

"Thank you for keeping me in mind, but I do not enjoy outings...or the outdoors." Ryuzaki sighed.

Misa looked at Ryuzaki and also sighed. She turned to Light and pulled out a black swim suite with a red line going down the left side. "Do you love it!" Misa asked.

Light couldn't lie. He did like it. "I do. Thank you." Light offered Misa a smile, which made her squeal.

"Hey Ryuzaki, do you want to see Alison's bikini I got her...?" Misa smiled. Ryuzaki was still looking at Misa. He did, but didn't want to admit it. "You sooo do!" Misa yelled. She pulled out a joined coat hanger, witch, on the top part had a light blue bikini top. The bottom or the coat hanger had a black thong. "She really suits blue, in my opinion." Misa smiled, proud of her self.

Ryuzaki turned round to the his computer, and spoke: "Very nice." He opened up his email, and clicked on an email that Mello and Matt had sent him.

Dear L

Who'd you kiss? Was she hot?

M&M

Dear M&M

Yes.

-L

L came back to reality, and looked to Misa and Light again. "And save the best for last!" Misa started.

_She did mines first..._ Ryuzaki thought.

Misa held up another coat hanger like Alison's. It was a small black bikini, with red line. It was very stringy, and small.

_It goes with my trunks..._ Light thought, and sighed aloud.

"Do you like it?" Misa asked. Light nodded. "I'd try it on for you if that pervert wasn't here!" Misa pointed to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki murmured a sarcastic thanks.

Misa got up. "Where's Alison? I want to show her her new bikini!"

Ryuzaki murmured up in her room, and Misa skipped away.

"Misa wait." Light called. Misa turned around, her eyes nearly watery.

"YES LIGHT!" she demanded lovingly, she sounded like she could cry with happiness.

"Would you like to hear a bit of gossip?" Light asked her.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened. He knew what Light wanted to say.

"OH-EM-GEE yes!" she said.

Ryuzaki sighed. She was going to get it out of Alison anyway. "Alison kissed Ryuzaki." Light breathed.

"'MSOSMART!" Misa danced happily.

Light and Ryuzaki looked at each other. They didn't know what Misa had said.

"So, what was it like?" Matsuda said. It had just occurred to Light and Ryuzaki he was in the room.

"It was quick, and I could tell she was nervous about it." Ryuzaki spoke, and started typing again. "Now. Let's please stop talking about it. A noise played, telling Ryuzaki he had a new email.

L

What was this kiss like? Was it romantic?

-Trail

Trail

We just finished the kiss discussion.

-L

**A/N: L isn't mean to Trail btw, they're like siblings XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the successors love to email!**

**They'll be appearing soon. =3**


	19. Chapter 18

Caged chapter 18

Alison sat in her room, reading a book. She was enjoying it, it was her favourite book. She was re-reading it for the fourth time, she did this every year or so. She was enjoying solitude, she turned the page every minute or so, reading the text intently.

The room was quiet and light, Alison was sitting on her couch, he feet on the coffee table. Misa crashed through the door suddenly.

"ALISON! ALIOSN!" she screamed. Alison's head snapped up. "YOU. KISSED. RYUZAKI!" Misa yelled, doing a very happy dance.

"Yes, I know. I was there." Alison replied calmly.

"THAT'S SOO COOL! NOW ME, YOU, LIGHT AND RYUZAKI CAN GO ON DATES ALL THE TIME!" Misa screamed, still dancing.

"Yeah...cool..." Alison said, putting a book mark into her book.

Misa stopped dancing. "What's up with you?" she asked innocently.

"You know...I've never been on a date apart from the one you set up, and I'm guessing Ryuzaki has been too caught up in being L to go on dates..." Alison stammered.

"You are correct." Ryuzaki said, walking into Alison's room beside Light.

Misa and Alison looked around to Light and Ryuzaki.

"Hey Light!" Misa squealed, walking over to Light. She grabbed him and hugged him happily. Light hugged back. There was a tiny look of pain on his face. Alison chuckled.

After a few moments, Misa wouldn't let go. Light poked Misa's arm a couple of times, until she let go. "Sorry, darling!"

"Darling...?" Light repeated, a little insulted. He didn't like pet names.

"Sorry." Misa laughed. "We should go on a double date tonight!"

Light, Ryuzaki, and Alison all looked at each other. Alison pretended to yawn. "Misa, I'm a little...tired...maybe another night..."

"Get some coffee!" Misa squealed. "It'll be fun!"

Alison scratched the back of her head. "Ryuzaki...you're being quiet."

Ryuzaki's head snapped up. "I am?" he asked. "I apologize. What were you talking about?"

"Misa wants to go on another double date again." Light told Ryuzaki.

"Oh..." Ryuzaki said. "I don't mind."

Light and Alison's head snapped round to Ryuzaki. Alison sighed. "Looks like I have to go get some coffee..." She walked out of the bedroom and down stairs.

"I suppose we should leave Alison's room too..." Ryuzaki said. The three left the room and walked down stairs.

Once down stairs, Ryuzaki hopped onto his chair in his usual crouch. Light sat next to Ryuzaki and logged onto the computer.

Ryuzaki logged onto emails, as the amounts of emails from his successors was growing. He had three emails from Trail, four from Matt and Mello combined, two from Near, and one from Matt and Mello each.

He replied to them all, they were all asking when they could come and help Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki explored the page, and pressed compose.

Dear successors-

I will arrange a plane to bring the four of you in in two months time. Start packing your things, I cannot wait to see you.

-L

Ryuzaki closed his email, and turned to Light and Misa. Light then spoke.

"Hey, I've noticed something. As well as criminals, Kira is killing business people. In the Kanto region of Japan, business men who are doing extremely well for their company are dying. 70% of deaths are heart attacks. But, there are no deaths from Yotsuba." Light said.

"It's as if their deaths are working in Yotsuba's favour." Ryuzaki said, putting his thumb to his lip. He turned back to his computer. He began typing on his computer, when a message popped up.

"You have three new messages. Open email?" The computer read aloud.

"Someone's popular." Light said.

The three emails were from Trail, Near, and Matt and Mello. Ryuzaki smirked. All emails were in capital letters, screaming thank you.

**A/N: Idk. I'm tired, I'm sorry I didn't update last night, I just installed sims three, what's a girl to do?**

**Hope you enjoyed =3**


	20. Chapter 19

Caged chapter 19

Misa skipped down the stairs humming a song to herself. She was wearing her usual style, a black dress, this one hugged her skin, and had a big pink belt around her waist. As usual, two small bits of her hair was tied up on both sides of her head.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw the three other people, the only other people in task force HQ. Light, Alison and Ryuzaki.

Light was wearing a black collared button down shirt, which slightly hugged his skin. Misa loved this. He was sitting down, tapping at the key board. His hair was in its usual tidy stile.

Alison was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, which had a picture of a black rose on it. She was wearing skinny blue jeans, and black vans. Her wavy hair was tied up, and went down to her shoulders, her fringe covered the top half of her eyes.

Ryuzaki was wearing his usual white shirt, and blue jeans. His jet black hair was in its usual messy style, he was in his usual crouch, a stick from a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

Misa was about to speak, when there was a loud beep.

A small message appeared on Ryuzaki's computer, but the writing was too small for Alison, Light or Misa to read it. Ryuzaki clicked a button, and a gothic T, like L's appeared on the screen.

"Hello Trail." Ryuzaki announced.

"L!" a computerised voice came out of the speaker. "We have a small complication..." the voice sounded a little sad.

Ryuzaki raised an eye brow. "What is it?" he asked.

"Roger won't let me come to Japan until my studies are over at Wammy's." The voice said.

"What?" Ryuzaki sounded speechless.

"I know...that sucks so much." Trail said. "It's not fair, we've not seen each other in months." There was silence. "I'm gonna be all alone."

Ryuzaki thought. Back at Wammy's house, he, Near, Matt and Mello were Trails only friends. Like Near and L, her social skills were extremely low. She was very likable, L had met her when she was just three years old.

"Why don't you ask Near, Mello or Matt to stay?" Ryuzaki suggested, but he immediately caught himself, as did Trail.

"I cannot do that. They've been waiting for this longer than I have. It would be wrong." Trail said. There was more silence. "So, I have to wait another six months until I'm 12 years old." She sighed.

Misa walked over to Light, and tripped. "Oh!" she squealed.

"I hope that noise wasn't you, L." Trail said, referring to Misa's very girly squeal.

Ryuzaki chuckled. "No, there are others in the room."

There was a crunching noise. "Oh." She started. "The Kira suspects?" Trail guessed. Ryuzaki made a noise, signifying she was right. "Please don't kill L." Trail said.

There was a noise from the speakers. It sounded like there were other people in the room. Misa, Light, and Alison looked around at each other, the chains making a slight jingly sound from Light's movement.

"Hey, L! Near, Mello and Matt are here." Trail announced.

"Hey." The three, somewhat deeper voices said.

"Hello, boys." Ryuzaki smiled.

"Oh my god, it really is!" A very deep voice said. "Hey L! It's Mello!"

Ryuzaki spoke to the boys and Trail for a few minutes, and Alison, Misa, and Light decided to speak to each other quietly.

"What's up with the successors?" Alison asked. "It's a shame that the girl can't come. I guess it's all gonna be pretty much just dudes here." Alison grimaced.

Misa smiled deviously. "I don't mind that."

Light and Alison looked down at the smaller girl, caught in a sick little fantasy.

"Uh..." Light murmured.

"Is...is she okay?" Alison asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, and I don't know if anyone can be..." Light looked to Alison. He smiled. "So how's it going with you and Ryuzaki?" he asked.

Ryuzaki looked round at this, and his successors shut up. Light obviously said this a little too loud.

"I dunno..." Alison scratched the back of her head.

"Nor do I." Ryuzaki said in monotone, turning round to his computer once again. Alison smiled to Light. Light gave her a look that said 'well...?'

"Stop staring at me. Your girlfriend is right there." Alison said firmly.

Light and Alison once again turned to Misa. "She can't hear us in there." Light chuckled. Alison smirked.

**A/N: Light and Alison are being mean to Misa =O**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I'm pretty tired, and I AM in fact wearing my brain out. I have no time to study at school as all the older kids are back and I have a math test coming up so I've been busy.**

**Poor Trail. Don't worry, she gets a story to herself too =3**

**You'll be happy to know I've written the prologue. I'm not uploading it though. It'll confuse me.**


	21. Chapter 20

Caged chapter 21

A month and two weeks had passed, and Ryuzaki's successors were coming in a few days. Just about every Saturday, Sunday, Friday, and any other day when there wasn't much work, Misa forced a date of some sort. It was either the four of them, Ryuzaki, Alison, Light and Misa, or just Light and Misa. Light had to endure this about every day. It was bad enough he was handcuffed to Ryuzaki, and he had Misa attached to his arm too.

Alison and Ryuzaki's relationship pretty much just stayed the same. They spoke on dates, and played games. It was like the kiss had never happened...on the outside. Every time Misa brought up "Big double date", they'd immediately thought back to the day.

Ryuzaki remembered it clearly. They were standing in silence, when she leaned in. Ryuzaki didn't see it coming, and didn't do anything until he knew what was happening. He felt her soft lips on his, and his eyes widened. He didn't pull away, and was a little disappointed when she did.

She then skipped back to her room, leaving Ryuzaki standing there until Light came out.

Back to present day, Misa, Light, Ryuzaki and Alison sat down where they usually did. Ryuzaki in the centre on his computer, in his usual crouch. Light was sitting a to his right, the handcuffs hanging down, making a slight jingling noise when they moved. Misa was sat what was considered too close to Light. Alison sat beside Ryuzaki, about 120cm away. She typed on her computer, checking email, surfing the internet.

Alison looked at the time; it was 2:45pm. Alison hovered over it to see it was a Saturday. She sighed. She didn't want to have another double date tonight. She didn't mind hanging out with Ryuzaki in a meeting that was considered a date; she had just had enough.

"Okay..." Ryuzaki started. He pressed a button. "Weddy, have you got the cameras installed?" he asked. Over the month, he hired a female called Weddy for occasions like this. When he needed places to be bugged.

"Yeah." A woman replied calmly. "The Yotsuba meeting room is bugged. There are no blind spots what so ever." It was Weddy that was speaking. "I'm coming out now." She told Ryuzaki. There was a clicking of heals hitting against the hard floor as she walked. Unlike Ryuzaki's microphone, Weddy's was on all of the time. It was for her safety, as a horrible consequence may reveal itself.

"Well done, Weddy." Ryuzaki said. He let go of the button and got up. "Light, come to the kitchen. I'd enjoy some cake right about now."

Light sighed and followed the raven haired detective next door, leaving the young blonde and the brunette behind. "Why do you eat so many sweets?" Light asked.

"Think about it." Ryuzaki said. "I've already eaten a lot of sweets, if I take a sudden with drawl, I would end up unconscious."

"Good point." Light told Ryuzaki, and waited for him to open the door, and take his desired object. He took out the usual white plate, with a delightful looking cake with a strawberry on top.

The two walked back to the lobby.

"LIGHT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Misa squealed.

"I was barley gone a minute..." Light said. Ryuzaki dragged him to his seat.

"Misa wants to go on a date tonight!" she said.

Alison hung her head, and hit her palm against her fore head. "Face palm..." she murmured to herself whilst doing this action. "Misa...Why...why?" Alison asked weakly, looking up slightly, her hand still on her face.

"Because it's fun! It's better than sitting down here like a total misfit." Misa looked to Ryuzaki whilst saying this word 'misfit'.

Ryuzaki shrugged it off, and put his fork into his mouth. He left it there, and continued typing, clicking and reading.

"Misa...seriously...whyeee?" Alison moaned like a five year old. "We go one just about every night. Why don't we give it a break?"

Misa thought for a moment. She smiled deviously. "Misa-Misa thinks that Ryuzaki and Alison want alone time."

Ryuzaki nearly spat his fork out. Alison and Ryuzaki exchanged a look. Alison's head fell to the side slightly. Alison walked into the middle of Light and Ryuzaki. "Misa, I think you're forgetting one thing." Alison held up the handcuffs, slightly pulling Light and Ryuzaki's hands up. "And we know Ryuzaki. I doubt he'll take them off."

"It seems that Alison thinks I have a very closed mind." Ryuzaki said. Alison turned around to look at him. She let go of the chain. There was jingly noise again. Ryuzaki stared up at Alison with his large, dark, beautiful eyes.

_Holy crap..._ Alison thought. _Those are...nice..._ "I'm sorry...Did I offend you?"

Ryuzaki thought for a minute. "You are right. I do have a closed mind...on some subjects." Ryuzaki was a determined guy. And he wanted to show people they were wrong...especially when he liked the said person. "If you would accompany me...I will take the handcuffs off for tonight, and tonight only."

Light's head snapped round, and a smile appeared on his face.

"YAY!" Misa yelled. Light looked up to her now. "Light is excited that he an Misa-Misa get to go on a date ourselves tonight!"

"Uh...yeah...sure." Light stammered. "And that I can get a few minutes of priv-" Light looked at Misa again. "Never mind."

**A/N: Argh, 2am...I tired. =3**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would have finished sooner if I didn't get caught up in Ouran High School Host Club. My fangirldom expanded once more.**


	22. Chapter 21

Caged chapter 21*

That night, Ryuzaki was welcomed into Alison's room kindly. There was one thing different about him. He didn't have Light standing a metre away from him. Light and Misa were across the hall, Misa was too excited today, it looked like she was going to explode.

Alison and Ryuzaki walked to the couch, and they sat down. Alison stared at Ryuzaki for a few moments and spoke.

"You know what I think would be funny?" she asked.

Ryuzaki looked up. "What would be funny?" he replied.

"I think it would be funny if you were drunk." Alison chuckled. Ryuzaki gave her a questionable look.

"Why would that be?" he asked.

"It's because...you know. You're always so calm. And your social skills are kinda low...lower than mines. That's bad news." Alison laughed.

Ryuzaki chuckled in his usual monotone. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. They didn't know what to do now. Maybe taking the handcuffs off was a bad idea? Both of them have never been on a one on one date. And on the double dates, Misa would normally be talking.

Actually, if you listened very closely, you could hear Misa giggling obnoxiously loud.

"So..." Alison wondered aloud. "Uh..." she didn't know what to say.

"Are we dating?" Ryuzaki blurted out, and immediately had a look of regret.

"I don't know...are we?" Alison said. "I mean...do you want to...?"

"Do you?"

Alison smiled. "I kinda do." Her smile was warm, and her voice was comforting, yet excited.

Ryuzaki thought for a minute. "You're a Kira suspect. What if you are trying to create a diversion?"

Alison stood up, and her smile faded into an insulted look. "No. I'm not Kira! You have known me for a month and two weeks now. After every single one of Misa's damn double dates, you have gotten every scrap of information out of me! But you still insist that I am the third Kira! That I would kill innocent people for _nothing!"_

Ryuzaki stared up at her.

Alison looked down to him. _"I would never...ever do that..."_ she told him, sadness in her voice.

"Okay." He said.

"I'm not Kira?" Alison asked. A small smile was beginning to show itself.

"No." Ryuzaki hopped off the couch. "But I'll date you."

Alison looked like me might laugh. "Good enough."

That's when Misa crashed through the door. She fell to the ground, and Light stood behind her, bringing his hand to his face. He cussed under his breath.

"Were you two listening in on us?" Alison asked, a rough look on her face.

"Yes, but Misa messed it up." Light said, helping Misa up. Misa had an apologetic look on her face.

"30%." Ryuzaki told Light. Light crossed his arms.

"Misa-Misa is so smart! Now Ryuzaki and Alison are a couple! This is so great! Now we can have a double wedding!" Misa sang.

"What!" Ryuzaki, Light and Alison demanded in unision.

"Relax! I'm kidding!" Misa started. "For now, at least..." she gave a tauntingly strange smile to Light.

"I'm going to get some cake." Ryuzaki said, walking out of the door.

"I'm in the mood for toast." Alison followed behind Ryuzaki. Light and Misa just walked down with them anyway.

Down stairs, the task force stood in the lobby, reading case files and typing away on their computers. Ryuzaki and Alison walked into the kitchen. Alison went to the cupboard and brought out two slices of bread, and got everything else, a plate, some butter and a knife. She then walked over to the toaster.

Ryuzaki got his usual, a strawberry cake on a white plate. He took a fork, and leaned against a counter. Instead of leaving, he waited for Alison.

After putting the pieces of bread in the toaster, Alison walked to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki." She started. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'you are what you eat'?"

Ryuzaki gave her a questionable look. Then he got it. _I eat alot of sweets...oh._ "Thank you." Ryuzaki smiled his adorable way.

Alison couldn't help but smile back.

Ryuzaki sat his plate down. "My turn."

"Wha-?" Ryuzaki's lips crushed against Alison's suddenly. Alison's eyes were wide. She wasn't disgusted or repulsed by this, she just thought it was..._out of character_ for Ryuzaki.

Alison smiled against the kiss, and put her right hand on Ryuzaki's right shoulder, slightly pulling him in.

Once the kiss was over, Ryuzaki picked up his cake again. Alison's toast popped up, and she walked over to it.

"Sweet." She said aloud, turning her head round.

**A/N: I liked the ending to this chapter. In the next chapter the successors are definitely coming. Oh, and when Alison said "sweet" she was referring to Ryuzaki's mouth :P**

***The last chapter was chapter 20, I was just confuzzled, and put that down at 21.**

**So I'm getting alot of reviews lately, and it's really great! So I want to thank you all!**

**LOL it's been exactly 24 hours since I made the last chapter. ;P**


	23. Chapter 22

Caged chapter 22

Ryuzaki, Light, Misa and Alison waited in the lobby with the task force. They were waiting on Watari, who had driven to the air port to get L's successors. Ryuzaki was sitting in his chair, in his usual crouch. Light was in the chair next to him. They were once again connected by the handcuffs. Ryuzaki took a doughnut, and took a bite.

Alison and Misa were sitting on the couches. Misa was reading a magazine, pointing out to Alison what she liked, what she thought she'd suit and what she thought Alison would suit. Alison, like Light, was just nodding along. She didn't have a big interest in fashion. As long as there were no clown suits involved –or really short dresses, for that matter- she was happy.

Matsuda was talking to Aisowa, and Aisowa _was_ paying attention, he was occasionally punching Matsuda's arm if he said something stupid. Mogi was being his usual quiet self. Mr Yagami was typing on the computer next to Light's. They were paying attention to the Yotsuba group..._but nothing seemed out of the order..._at least not on the video cameras. On the charts, people were still dying in favour of Yotsuba.

The room was quiet, other than Matsuda's and Misa's laughing, and of course the occasional "ouch" from Matsuda.

There was a few clicking noises from outside the lobby, and some clicking noises of shoes. They were Watari's shoes. He must be back.

In about a minute, Watari entered the door, wearing his usual suit and black hat. He had the normal shiny black shoes on.

Coming in after him, was a tall, slim blonde boy. He was wearing leather, and was carrying a bar of chocolate, it had a bit bitten out of it. He appeared to be about fifteen.

In behind the blonde boy was a boy about the same age. He had reddish-brown hair. His appearance was strange. He was wearing goggles over his eyes, and a large body warmer. It was also quite furry. In his hands was a black PSP. He was playing it contently.

The last boy was smallest. He looked about thirteen. He was wearing all white, and he had bleach white hair. The child appeared as rather strange. He was holding a small toy robot.

Each of the boys were had one bag, and it was rather small.

Ryuzaki turned around on his chair, and got up, bringing Light with him. The two older boys burst into laughter when seeing the chain.

"L! You weren't lying!" the blonde one yelled.

The white hair kid rolled his eyes.

Ryuzaki sighed. "Everyone, this is Mello." Ryuzaki pointed to the blonde kid. He waved proudly. "Matt." He pointed to the red head. Ryuzaki smiled this time. "And Near."

"It's nice to meet you all." Near said.

"Don't I know you guys?" Alison said, standing up. She was talking to Matt and Mello, mainly Matt.

"Oh yeah. I bought a game off of you a couple of months ago!" Matt smiled to Alison.

"Why were you in Japan?" Alison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, it was zombie ninja attack five, and it wasn't coming out in Britain for another year. How could I wait!" Matt smiled. Mello rolled his eyes this time.

"Hey...'Ryuzaki'. Is that the girl?" Mello pointed to Alison. Ryuzaki nodded. "Sweet! Nice one Ryuzaki!" Mello smiled, putting his hand up to high five Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki gently hit his hand, not looking very interested.

Near was focussing on his toy, spinning the arms around, and watching it light up. He seemed pretty entertained.

"Near." Ryuzaki said. "Is Trail feeling okay?"

Near hung his head. "No."

"Yeah. She hugged us good bye and went to her room. I think we should call her." Matt suggested.

Near rummaged through his bag, and took out a white laptop. He took it to the coffee table where Misa was sitting. Misa glared at what he was wearing. She seemed _insulted_ that someone would stand in front of her wearing _that._*

He pressed a few buttons and turned the computer to face Ryuzaki.

"Hello?" the computerized voice said. "Near!" it was Trail.

"Hello, Trail. Are you okay?" Ryuzaki asked.

"L! I'm okay...I guess." There was disappointment in her voice.

"We're sorry you couldn't come." Mello said apologetically.

Trail sighed. "It's 'kay, guys. I have no right to stop you from investigating. Just call me if you need help." She told them. "And, if Kira is still in this room please don't kill Near, Mello or Matt either. I'll be pissed."

"Language." Alison said.

There was silence. "I apologize."

"What age are you anyway?" Matsuda asked, and received a punch on the arm. "Ouch."

"I'm eleven years of age." Trail told them. "So I understand that language is inappropriate." She sniggered. There was a call in the back ground, and Trail sighed. "I have to go, Roger's calling me..."

"We'll call you later." Matt said.

"I'll be waiting." Trail said, a small smile in her voice. "Bye L, bye Near, bye Mello, bye Matt...bye Kira. Happy hunting."

On the screen, there was a sign that said disconnected, and Near closed his laptop, and sighed.

**A/N: This was long =]**

***I love Near, I love everything about him, I was just thinking through Misa's eyes...or mind... :P**

**Well, this is one of the last chapters. I think I'll put up another two or three. **

**Lol at Trail. "HAPPY HUNTING, BRAVE SOLDIERS!"**


	24. Chapter 23

Caged chapter 23

Alison woke up, and scratched her head. She looked at her clock. Six thirty. This wasn't good for Alison. She had never woken up this early. And she never wanted to.

_L's damn successors..._ she thought. She was referring to the three teenage boys upstairs, who were yelling, jumping and probably fighting. Unluckily for Alison...her room was directly bellow theirs.

As if it wasn't bad enough, Misa already came into her room every singly morning at ten 'o'clock. _I don't like this place..._ then she thought about her new boy friend. She thought about the thought of a boy friend. Then she confused herself.

She stretched her arms out, and waved to the top right corner of the room. She knew there was a camera there. She didn't even know if Light and Ryuzaki were up yet. Alison looked up. _They're definitely awake..._

Alison walked to her wardrobe, and looked at the small amount of clean clothes she had left. _Jesus I have to do the laundry._ She frowned. She grabbed a green shirt, a dark red hoodie, and dark skinny jeans. She walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes she had picked out, along with underwear she kept in the bathroom. She didn't leave them out there anymore, as Matsuda was a little scary. And lonely. And desperate.

She brushed her teeth, her hair and washed her face. She looked up at the mirror, and wiped off a little dry drool. She smirked and walked down stairs to get some breakfast.

Once reaching downstairs, she saw she was right. Light and Ryuzaki in the lobby. Ryuzaki was sitting in his usual crouch, and Light was standing over him, reading the computer screen. The two of them hadn't noticed Alison come in yet. She smiled deviously.

She crept up behind the two, thankful she was wearing socks, otherwise she would make a sound.

She stood behind them, and touched both of their backs suddenly. "Boo!" she yelled.

Light jumped in fright, letting out a small yelp, Ryuzaki jumped too, but not as much. They both turned round to Alison, who was smiling proudly. "Morning!" she smiled.

"Good morning." They both murmured. Light turned back round, but Ryuzaki didn't. Alison bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast." She said. She practically skipped to the kitchen. She looked around some cupboards, and grabbed a box of cheerios. She grabbed everything else to make cereal. Milk, a bowl and a spoon. She prepared them quietly and walked back to the lobby with her breakfast.

She sat on the white couches, eating her cereal contently. "How's it goin'?" Alison asked, turning her head slightly.

"I'm not sure. They're not saying anything suspicious in meetings...but people are still dying in favour of Yotsuba..." Light said.

"Maybe Kira's a fan of Yotsuba." Alison joked. "What the hell does Yotsuba do anyway?"

"I don't pay attention to their products." Ryuzaki said in monotone.

Alison smirked. Alison put the spoon into her mouth, and ate the cheerios, looking very amused and happy.

Alison didn't hear the thumping of the boys anymore, so that was a reason to be happy. And Misa wasn't here squealing about Light or fashion.

Alison looked down at her now empty bowl of cheerios. She heard more thumping, as Matt, Mello and Near ran down the stairs. Well, Near was walking, holding his favourite robot toy.

"Hello boys." Ryuzaki said.

Alison looked up at them. "I'm going back to bed." She said. She walked into the kitchen, and a few moments later she walked out. She scruffled Ryuzaki's hair, which Alison knew he liked. She smirked on her way upstairs, whilst Ryuzaki looked rather content now.

"I wish I had a hot girl friend." Mello sighed.

"You need to get laid." Matt punched his best friend in the arm playfully. But Mello being Mello, took it seriously.

"Shut up Matt! I've had more girlfriends than you!" Mello yelled. Near curled his hair around his finger cutely.

"Near, would you like to help out?" Ryuzaki offered. Near nodded, and pulled up a chair next to Ryuzaki's. He sat with one leg up, his knee touching his chin, and his other leg hanging off of the chair.

"Do you think well when you sit like that too?" Light asked Near.

"Yes." Near answered reluctantly. "So. Where are we on the Kira case?"

**A/N: I dunno about the ending. I'm so tired tonight.**

**But this was the third last chapter. That's right. But I have the prologue of "Leave A Trail" . Have I already said that? Yeah, really tired.**

**But I'm gonna have all of the time in the world for that! Because this week is my... –drum roll- SECOND LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL!**

**But next year will be crap. Exams, luckyluckylucky me! **

**Now before I go, I have a little poll. It's about couples. A few people have been telling me others would be better with Alison! :O**

**So yeah. Vote for the best couple. If enough people request it, I'll upload some one shots of what it'd be like if the chosen couple were dating. So here are the suggestions:**

**AlisonxLight (I thought they might be a good couple too.)**

**AlisonxL (Of course.)**

**AlisonxMisa (NOT MY IDEA.)**

**AlisonxMatsuda (I dun want Alison to get raped, kay?)**

**AlisonxMatt**

**AlisonxMello (I lolled at them both. But I think Mello is hot when he runs. Check out episode 29. It's fascinating. He should be on the Wammy track team. I'd enjoy that.)**

**And one last poll.**

**Np should...**

**Watch Mello run 33**

**Go to sleep. (I know what one I'm picking, and I know what I'm gunna dream of. KAY? G'NIGHT!)**


	25. Chapter 24

Caged chapter 24

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Matsuda said bursting through the doors at 10am, he had some fake whiskers on his cheeks.

"Matsuda! This is the Kira case no-" Aisowa started before Alison interrupted.

"WOO! Halloween!" Alison high fived Matsuda. Matsuda folded his arms and smiled triumphantly. Aisowa sighed, annoyed. In his chair, Ryuzaki sighed and hung his head. Light stared at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ryuzaki...are you okay?" he asked.

Ryuzaki's head snapped up, and nodded sadly.

"You don't look it."

Ryuzaki simply shrugged it off, and continued typing in his odd way. Alison noticed this, the sad look on her boyfriends face. She walked upstairs, to the control room, as she called it. It was the room where Watari was, if he wasn't fetching sweets for Ryuzaki.

Alison knocked the door, and Watari answered immediately. "Come in." He said, polite as usual.

Alison entered and closed the door behind her. "What's with Ryuzaki? You'd think he'd be elated due to the fact that Halloween is the day when everyone get's free candy..." Alison stated.

Watari sighed. "You didn't hear it from me but...it's his birthday."

"Oh! Really? Why didn't he tell anyone?" Alison wondered aloud.

"He was never one to celebrate...not even as a child." Watari told her. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell him happy birthday." Alison said mischievously, skipping out of the small dark room. She continued to go down stairs, where Matsuda was being lectured about the seriousness of the investigation, Light stood, behind Ryuzaki, staring intently at the computer. Near sat on one of the couches, typing on his white laptop. Matt was outside smoking, while Mello was at the door waiting for his friend to return. Mogi and Utika were being quiet as usual. Misa was upstairs, she was on one of the screens, fixing her make-up and hair.

Alison smiled and skipped to the open chair next to Ryuzaki. She thought for a few seconds, before making a plan.

She started humming. Humming the happy birthday song...over and over again, loud enough that Ryuzaki could hear.

Ryuzaki listened to Alison's humming, he recognized the song...but he couldn't put his finger on it. Of course he knew what day it was. Ryuzaki's eyes widened once he remembered the song.

His head slowly turned to Alison. Alison felt his stare, and smiled triumphantly.

"Something bothering you, hon?" she asked innocently.

"How...do you know..." Ryuzaki asked, a little embarrassed.

Light had now taken interest in this conversation, and looked down at the two.

"Know what?" Alison asked, before continuing to hum the song.

"Watari told you, didn't he." Ryuzaki said in monotone.

"Told her what?" Light finally spoke.

Ryuzaki and Alison looked up to Light. Alison smiled. Ryuzaki looked back to Alison. He had a pleading look on his face. One that said _please don't..._

Alison considered her next action. "Screw it, I'm bored."

"?"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dead Ryuzaki! Happy birthday to you!" Alison bounced up and sang.

"It's your birthday!" Matsuda asked, before dancing along to the small group. Near smiled as he stopped typing on computer. He decided to join in too.

"Yes it is. Near said, twirling a strand of his hair.

"Oh, we get to party now?" Mello also decided to join in. "Matt! Hurry up! It's Ryuzaki's birthday!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Matt said, before coming inside. "Happy birthday, Ryuzaki!" Matt smiled.

Ryuzaki glared at Alison. "43%."

"Damn it."Alison said. She reached over and took one of Ryuzaki's time sugary doughnuts.

Ryuzaki now looked horrified. "50%."

Alison put the doughnut back. "I apologize." She said. Ryuzaki gave her a brief smile. The smile that Alison loved, that made her smile too. "Happy birthday." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ryuzaki refreshed his email.

L

Near told me to email you telling you happy birthday.

So happy birthday!

-Trail

Word seemed to be getting round about Ryuzaki's birthday. He sighed. He shouldn't be so pessimistic. _At least I'm getting a big cake today._ The thought made Ryuzaki smile even more.

Back onto Kira. More businessmen were dying...and all still in favour of Yotsuba...what does Yotsuba even do? Not the point. Ryuzaki refreshed the news page.

Stuff gets to the media fast. "Interesting..." Ryuzaki murmured.

"What?" Light asked.

"A member of the Yotsuba group has just died. Of a heart attack." Ryuzaki informed the teenager.

"Does that mean a member of the Yotsuba group can't be Kira then?" Matsuda asked.

"No...Actually...the chance has gone up by...26%..." Ryuzaki said.

"How so?" Matt asked, shoving his cigarettes into his pocket.

"Because his death could mean one of two things. He could have disagreed with Kira, or threatened to tell the world who Kira is. We now know Kira. Kira would stop anyone in his way." Ryuzaki said.

"Or." Near continued. "He could be using this death as a cover up to say that Kira is not in the group."

"Well done Near. I couldn't have said it better myself." Ryuzaki praised the young boy. Near flashed a triumphant smile to Mello, the kind that drove him crazy. Near turned back to the couch, and took a few lego blocks. He played with them contently.

Mello sighed sadly. Matt put a hand on his best friends shoulder in attempt to comfort him. Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar, and the noise echoed around the large, quiet room.

A/N: I was gonna write more, but I r tired and I haven't updated in a few days.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY L WE LOVE YOU!


	26. Chapter 25

Caged chapter 25

(:O!)

The past week was boring. In Near's opinion anyway. Sure, it was awesome working with L again for the first time in a couple of years, but he felt a little lonely. Everyone had a friend. Ryuzaki had Alison. Matt had Mello. Light had Misa. And the task force didn't give a crap.

Hell, even Alison was socializing with Matt and Mello. She tried hanging out with Near too, but Near didn't feel like having a female friend that was seven years older than him. And Near didn't have anything against Matt. Mello just annoyed the hell out of Near. So he avoided Matt too.

Near really only did three things in HQ. He worked alongside L. He played with his toys. He slept. The first two more that the last. After meeting Light, Misa and Alison, the question had been asked: Does Near eat his dolls? Misa laughed a little too hard at the question, while Light and Alison looked neutral as always.

Near walked down the stairs that night, his white socks making a slight padding noise as he stepped. He heard the slight murmur of talking down stairs, about Kira and the frustrations with Yotsuba. He heard an unfamiliar voice. He walked a little faster, there was a small noise of his toy robot hitting against the glass. No damage was done.

"-Cameras by Wednesday. I'll have to get them first." The unfamiliar voice said. It was a female, it was strong yet masculine. He was just about down stairs to see a girl in a black leather jacket, and black leather pants.

_It could be a female Mello._ Near thought. _Oh wait...never mind female..._ he smirked at the unheard abuse he had just given Mello.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Weddy." Ryuzaki's voice said. Ah, Weddy. Of course. The woman Ryuzaki had hired for bugging places. He must have called her in to bug the Yotsuba groups homes. Near heard heals clicking against the ground, slowly fading. The door opened, then closed again. "Hello Near." Ryuzaki said, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

_How does he always know where I am?_ Near thought.

Near walked down stairs to see Light, of course, Misa...of course and Alison, the only one that wasn't obviously down stairs. Her time down stairs had increased since she started dating Ryuzaki. Near sighed.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up?" Misa asked, smiling as usual.

"What time is it?" Near asked her back, taking a strand of hair to his finger, and twirling it around.

Alison looked at her wrist watch. "It's 11:35pm." She answered simply.

"It's never too late on the Kira case." Near smirked.

"Near, it is rather late. You've been working on the case all day, you deserve a break. Rest for a few hours and get a good start in the morning." Ryuzaki told Near. This was usual for him back at Wammy's house. He cared about his younger friends. Actually, despite his hard shell, the legendary detective L was a caring person.

"I'm not tired." Near said. He didn't want to argue with Ryuzaki. It could turn into a fight you'd normally witness between a five year old child and a parent. He wanted to avoid sounding like a five year old.

Then, to Near's disappointment, he yawned, and naturally put his hand to his eye, rubbing it tiredly.

"You look kinda tired." Alison smiled. _That's adorable._ She thought, looking at the childish figure. His left hand was rubbing his eye, whilst his right hand was holding a toy robot. He looked about five, he didn't need to argue. "I'll walk upstairs with you," Alison said, grabbing her PSP. "Matt challenged me to a game of Mario Kart anyway."

Near sighed. "Can you at least print me off some files?" he asked innocently.

"Matt and Mello used all the paper printing off sex jokes and pictures of girls. Matsuda's bringing more paper tomorrow." Light finally spoke.

_Sex jokes and girls. So like them._ Near thought. "Fine." He said, turning around, his robot once again hitting he glass. Still, no harm was done. He began walking back upstairs and heard Alison chase after him.

She was a slight ding, it was Alison's PSP loading up. It was a dark, shiny grey. The colour was slightly lighter that Alison's eyes. There was a coconut scent around her. She was wearing her favourite perfume.

There was silence as the two walked upstairs, it was slightly awkward. Then Alison spoke.

"So what's up with you?"

"Hm?" Near replied, a little confused by her question.

"You seem kinda sad. I can't imagine that you're normally a sad person. Is something wrong?" Alison asked, sympathy in her voice.

"Well..." Near said, digging around inside his head, looking for the answer that would satisfy Alison. But that wasn't all. He was looking for the answer that would satisfy himself too. "I..." he started. "I miss Trail."

And there it was. The right answer.

Alison looked at him.

"I've always kinda been alone...but not like this." Near sighed.

Alison stopped in front of him, bent down to his level and hugged him. "You're never alone. You have Ryuzaki. You have me, if you want to hang out." She whispered. She smiled lightly. She pulled away from the hug.

"Really?" Near asked, his voice sounding rather childish.

"Of course! And think of it this way." Alison started. "When Trail gets here, you've been apart for so long, you'll have even more to talk about!" Alison laughed.

"Thank you, Alison." Near smiled.

"Come on, let's keep going up." Alison said, patting his back lightly. The two walked up stairs, once again in silence, but this time it wasn't so awkward. It was more or less a comfortable contemplation.

"So what was Trail like?" Alison asked, once again fed up with silence.

"She was..." Near thought for a minute. "My best friend." He smiled. "She's nice, very friendly. She's good at cheering anyone up."

"How nice." Alison smiled. They reached Near, Matt and Mello's shared bedroom then. "Matthew, get out your PSP I challenge you to a duel!" Alison said, bursting through the door comically.

"Don't call me Matthew." Matt said. He already had his PSP in his hand.

"Why?" Alison asked innocently.

"One, it's Matt, and only Matt, and two, it's not even my real name." Matt said, pressing some buttons.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm telling Ryuzaki you asked me for my real name." Matt smiled triumphantly.

"If I beat you at this game, will you pretend it never happened?" Alison asked.

"We both know you won't win."

"Touché." Alison sat next to Matt, as Near walked over to a small box of toys. He put his robot in and took some lego out. He continued to start making very creative sculptures.

Mello was being unusually quiet. He had brought his laptop upstairs with him. There were some Kira files, but he had his head phones in his ears, and was listening to some music in which everyone else in the room could hear quietly.

The other sounds in the room were the quiet yells of Mario and Princess Peach. Near was sitting in his usual position playing silently with his toys. He looked very content.

After five minutes of intense gaming...

It was all over...

The winner was decided.

"DAMN IT!"

Mello, Near and Matt looked up to Alison, who had stood up in annoyance. Alison sat down innocently, as if nothing had happened.

And for the past month, it had seemed like nothing had happened. With Kira. Despite the intense hours on computers, cursing about the Yotsuba group, feeling clueless, life was as normal as it gets...in their position.

Despite being suspected as Kira, Alison was having a good time. And Misa was, too. And as Light got closer to Misa, Alison felt he was having a good time too.

Actually, Alison Tera Fondz didn't mind being suspected as Kira now. She had made new friends, learned new things, had a good time. It was all good. And she had met and kissed the greatest detective in the world- L.

Every thing felt pretty good now.

_For now._

**A/N: DONE!**

**THE END! ;D**

**Caged is OVER! Zomg I know I'm pretty bad at wrapping up stories, I always have been **

**But...I'm uploading the prologue of "Leave a Trail" today too! WOO! **

**-Acceptance Speech time- **

**Mello: Acceptance for what**

**NP: I dunnooo... **

**So, I want to thank everyone who has fav'd this story, added it to the alert, added me to the alert, or reviewed. You're all awesome and I hope everyone who read/reads this like the story. 25 chapters was okay for me. ^_^**

**THANK YOU, AND GOODNIGHT!**

**Mello: It's only 9pm, CAST PARTY!**

**NP: F**** YAY!**


End file.
